


Alpha In My Heart

by MaririnMarikoChan



Series: SCANDAL Series [1]
Category: AKB48, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaririnMarikoChan/pseuds/MaririnMarikoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyawaki Sakura, seorang Idol yang sedang naik daun, tiba tiba terkena skandal dimana dia digosipkan berkencan dengan Peter Hale, seorang aktor papan atas yang sedang digosipkan Gay, demi menyelamatkan karir mereka berdua, mereka berduapun memutuskan untuk pura pura pacaran...</p>
<p>Sementara itu, fans berat Sakura, Allison ''Acchan'' Argent bersama dengan sohibnya yang merupakan fans berat Kira Yukimura, rival Sakura, Fujita Nana, memutuskan untuk menyelidiki siapa dalang dibalik tersebarnya skandal Miyawaki-Hale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miyawaki is soooo fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya di AO3!  
> Perkenalkan, saya Madeleine, bisa panggil saya Maddie atau Matcha, sebenarnya cerita ini udah nyangkut dikepala beberapa lama ini, dan dengan rahmat Tuhan YME (Cielah), akhirnya saya dapat membuat cerita ini! Yipiiiii
> 
> Tolong dimaklumkan kalau misalnya banyak kesalahan tanda baca (Keburu ditabok Bu Netty, guru Bahasa Indonesia saya, thehehehe), karena teman saya yang seharusnya beta read, malah ga buka buka emailnya -_-"
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of 'Alpha In My Heart'!

Sakura Miyawaki tidak mempercayai hal ini akan terjadi.

Bagaimana tidak, baru kemarin rasanya ia mengadakan acara jabat tangan dimana para fansnya dapat berinteraksi dengannya dan ia sangat senang sekali , sekarang, pikirannya kacau seperti ini…

“Sakura, jelaskan kepadaku, apa maksudnya ini!” teriak sahabatnya, Kodama Haruka, sesama Idol yang juga tinggal satu apartemen dengannya di California. Kodama terlihat sangat marah kepadanya sesambil memegang sebuah koran yang bertuliskan _**SAKURA MIYAWAKI DENGAN PETER HALE TERTANGKAP BASAH BERKENCAN!**_ Tulisan besar besar itu tertulis di koran tersebut, terpampang juga foto ia bersama Peter digabung dan fotonya dimana ia turun dari mobil Peter, padahal Peter hanya memberikan tumpangan kepada dirinya, mengapa semua harus menganggap itu bukti bahwa ia dan Peter berkencan???

“Aku tidak mengencaninya, Haruppi, ia hanya memberikan aku tumpangan!” jelas Sakura pada Haruka, menatap mata hitamnya yang sembab karena menangis. “Tetap saja, karirmu terancam, kau tak tahu bahwa idol seperti kita tidak boleh mempunyai hubungan dengan laki laki hingga kita memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia idol atau benar benar keluar dari dunia entertainment? Bukankah itu janji untuk para fans kita???” bentak Haruka, “Pokoknya, aku tak mau tahu, kau harus memberi klarifikasi tentang hal ini, atau karirmu tamat!” lanjutnya, ia pun berlari sambil menangis menuju kamarnya, dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Sakura pun terdiam di ruang tamunya, ia pun bertanya tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, Sebenarnya, siapa sih yang menyebarkan fitnah bahwa ia mengencani Peter Hale???

**Flashback**

“ **Akhirnya, aku dapat berjabat tangan denganmu, Sakura!” teriak salah satu fansnya kepadanya sambil memegang erat tangannya, “Terima kasih!” jawab Sakura, wanita tersebut langsung menjerit kesenangan, namun sang security sudah memberitahu bahwa waktu handshake 10 detiknya sudah habis, dan ia harus bergantian dengan fans yang lain.**

“ **Aku akan datang lagi, janji!” teriak wanita tersebut kepada dirinya sambil diseret oleh security. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan senyum, ia tidak akan menyangka bahwa individual hand shake pertamanya akan berjalan sangat sukses, seharusnya ia berterima kasih kepada Atsuko-san yang mengimplementasikan Meet and Greet seperti ini, setidaknya fans fans Sakura pernah merasakan handshake bersamanya meskipun digelar di café kecil.**

**Atsuko Maeda adalah pemilik dari Aittakatta! Production, tempat ia bernaung, dialah yang mengimplementasikan ide ide tentang idol Jepang di ranah hiburan Amerika, disaat remaja remaja Amerika disuguhkan oleh Video Music yang memperlihatkan hal hal yang tidak senonoh, Atsuko menerapkan peraturan dimana tidak diperbolehkan MV dari Aitakatta! Production menampilkan hal hal yang tidak senonoh, dan juga Idol Idol yang bernaung di Aitakatta! Production tidak diperbolehkan merokok, minum minum, maupun pergi ke klub malam. Itulah mengapa Idol Idol yang bernaung di Aitakatta! Production jarang terkena skandal seperti artis artis yang bernaung di managemen yang lain.**

“ **Hallo, Sakura.” Sapa seseorang yang berada didepannya secara tiba tiba ,lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang disisir rapih, bermata biru, dan brewokan itu sedang tersenyum kepada Sakura, “Saya dengar, karir anda sejak menanjak naik ya?” lanjutnya, Sakura langsung tercengang cengang.**

**Peter Hale, sang actor terkenal yang kini menjadi idaman hampir semua wanita di Amerika Serikat, sedang berdiri dihadapanya, dan dia sedang menjulurkan tangannya, secara spontan, Sakura langsung memegang erat tangan Peter, “T…terima kasih sudah datang!” kata Sakura dengan lantang, “Saya berharap karir anda beranjak lebih tinggi, Sakura,saya berharap banyak.”**

**Wajah Sakura merah padam, ia pun berpikir, sebenarnya, Peter handshake dengannya atau dia yang handshake dengan Peter?**

“ **Mr.Hale, waktunya sudah selesai.” Kata Security, sang Security pun menyeret Peter keluar dari ruangan Handshake, meninggalkan Sakura yang wajahnya merah padam dan gugup.**

**Sisa acara handshake pun berjalan lancar, tidak ada kejadian berarti, hanya ada kejadian bodoh dimana 2 fans Sakura saling adu jotos saat berusaha membeli CD Album terbaru Sakura, dan mengakibatkan keributan kecil.**

**Acara Handshake selesai jam 8 malam, setelah Sakura berpamitan dengan para staff yang membantu acara berjalan lancar, ia pun pulang, tidak seperti artis artis yang sedang naik daun ataupun sudah berada dipuncak, ia selalu memutuskan untuk naik kendaraan umum, menurutnya itu lebih murah dan bisa menambah kesempatan untuk menambah fans, Atsuko-san sebenarnya menyarankan Sakura untuk naik mobil pribadi, namun Sakura tidak suka bergelimangan dengan kemewahan, ia menjadi Idol hanya karena ia suka menjadi Idol, itu saja.**

**Saat ia berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil, Sakura pun menegok dan mendapati sebuah mobil sport BMW berwarna hitam berhenti disebelah kiri Sakura, Sakura langsung mengenali sang pengemudi dari BMW tersebut.**

**Peter Hale, artis yang jauh lebih terkenal darinya yang memutuskan untuk membuang 7 dollar untuk berjabat tangan 10 detik dengannya.**

“ **Mr.Hale, anda sedang lakukan apa disini?” tanya Sakura kepada lelaki tersebut, Peter pun tersenyum dan berkata, “Saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda, wanita secantik anda, jalan kaki menuju rumah sendirian, anda sendiri tahu jalanan dimalam hari sangatlah tidak aman untuk anda, mari saya antarkan pulang.”**

**Sakura tercengang mendengar perkataan Peter, betapa baiknya Peter kepadanya, yang notabene hanyalah seorang Idol biasa yang kesempatan untuk dinotice oleh A-lister sangatlah kecil. Namun, ia tahu, jika ia bersama seorang laki laki berdua saja, ia pasti dikira berkencan oleh para paparazzi, tapi ia juga tidak enak menolak penawaran Peter,akhirnya Sakura pun mengangguk.**

**Peter pun langsung keluar dari mobil sportnya, dan membuka pintu dari sisi lain untuk Sakura, dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Sakura hanya bisa diam saat itu, beribu ribu pikiran pun meneyelimutinya, apakah Peter benar benar tulus mengantarnya menuju apartemennya? Atau ada maksud lain??? pikiran Sakura pun buyar ketika Peter memasuki mobilnya, “Um… bisakah kau memberi tahu dimana letak rumahmu?” tanya Peter.**

**Benar, ia benar benar tulus mengantarnya rumah, pikir Sakura.**

**Sakura pun memberitahu alamat Apartemennya kepada Peter, dan dengan cepat, menyalakan mobil tersebut, dan mobil itu pun berjalan. Disepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam seribu kata, Sakura sendiri kebingungan harus berbicara topic apa, apakah harus berbicara tentang politik, fashion, music…**

**Tak terasa, mereka pun sampai di Apartemen Sakura, diapun langsung membuka pintu mobil, “Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, saya berhutang nyawa kepada anda.”kata Sakura sambil membungkuk, “Tidak apa apa, yang penting anda aman, selamat malam.” Kata Peter sambil tersenyum,”Selamat malam juga.” Kata Sakura, Sakura langsung menutup pintu mobil itu dan menuju lobby apartemennya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sepanjang perjalanannya, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya…**

**Flashback end.**

Handphone Sakura tiba tiba berbunyi diatas meja makan, secara langsung, Sakura menuju meja makan, mengambil handphonenya, dan menjawab telephone itu.

Dari Atsuko-san.

“Hallo, Atsuko-san?”

“Miyawaki, kenapa tiba tiba namamu ada dimana mana? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh aneh kan dengan Peter Hale?”

“Tidak, dia hanya mengantarkanku.”

“Lalu, mengapa semua orang menganggap kau berkencan dengannya? “

“Aku tidak tahu, bahkan aku saja baru dikasih tahu oleh Kodama-san tentang berita ini.”

“Sakura, jam 10,kau sudah harus berada di kantor, sekarang juga, aku sudah menelepon manager Peter, Takahashi, dan dia bersama Peter juga akan datang ke kantor, kita harus selesaikan skandal ini, demi karirmu dan karirnya!”

Atsuko-san langsung mematikan teleponnya, meninggalkan Sakura dalam keheningan yang cukup dalam, 3 menit kemudian, ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi, bersalin, dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen, biasanya, ia memanggil Haruka sebelum meninggalkan apartemen, namun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut karena ia tahu Haruka sedang marah dengannya.

‘Well, I’m fucked.’ kata batin Sakura.

 


	2. Well, shit is going down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya bisa update ! terimakasih ke Monica dan Ribka yang sudah berkomentar!  
> Mungkin chapter ini lebih panjang (atau lebih pendek) daripada chap 1, tapi saya berharap chap 2 ini dpt memuaskan para pembaca.  
> And anyway, Allison AKA Acchan dan Nana AKA Naana sudah muncul di chapter ini loh! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Perjalanan bis yang ditumpangi Sakura terasa lama sekali, sesekali ia memandang sekelilingnya, ia hanya mendapati orang berbisik bisik ataupun memfoto dirinya, ia pun hanya mendesah kecil. Memang, beberapa jam setelah skandal itu beredar, skandal itu masuk ke Trending Topic World Wide, dan membuat dirinya populer secara tiba tiba. orang orang pun perprasangka bahwa ia mendekati Peter hanya untuk mendapat kepopuleran, tapi Sakura tidak menginginkan kepopuleran instan seperti itu, dan, memang Sakura sebodoh itu mendekati Peter demi kepopuleran??? Kecuali menerima tumpangan Peter sepulang HS kemarin, itu mungkin langkah yang sangat buruk.

Sakura yang duduk di bis itu hanya bisa memainkan jarinya, hidupnya benar benar sial sekali...

"Itu Sakura, Sakura Miyawaki! yang sedang mendekati Peter Hale itu loh!"

"Iya? OMG! kenapa ia tidak mau menumpang mobil pacarnya itu?"

"Mungkin malu karena sudah ketahuan kali! Peter kan beda 15 tahun darinya, dia 25, Peter 40!"

"Apalagi Peter digosipkan Gay kan?"

"Ada ada saja... mungkin tak lama lagi mereka akan menikah..."

"Tapi kan tetap saja, agensi Sakura kan tidak memperbolehkan para membernya untuk menikah, minum minum dan ke klub malam saja tak boleh, apalagi menikah?"

"Antara 2, ia keluar dari dunia Entertaiment, atau pindah ke agensi Peter, Olympus Pro..."

Sakura hanya berharap bis ini secepatnya sampai ke tujuan, ia sudah tidak kuat dengan omongan orang orang tersebut, mana mungkin Sakura menikah dengan Peter, pindah agensi saja boro boro...

Sepertinya alam semesta mendengarkan permintaan Sakura, karena 3 menit kemudian, bis itu berhenti di halte yang jaraknya hanya 200 m dari gedung Aitakatta! Production, ia langsung keluar dari bis itu tanpa memperdulikan puluhan mata menatap dirinya keluar dari bis itu, dan berlari sekencang kencangnya menuju gedung agensinya berada, menghindari para paparazzi yang tiba tiba saja muncul setelah ia turun dari bis.

"Miss. Miyawaki, apakah betul anda bertunangan dengan Peter Hale?"

"Apakah anda mengandung anak Mr.Hale???"

Sakura yang tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan bodoh para paparazzi itu dan langsung memasuki gedung agensinya, sementara para security menahan para paparazzi tersebut. "Hey! Miyawaki, kau sudah ditunggu oleh Atsuko-san! sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan skandalmu itu!" teriak salah satu pekerja wanita di agensinya, "Terima kasih, dan apakah Peter dan managernya sudah datang?" tanya Sakura, "Sudah, dan muka mereka sangat cemas, skandal ini menyangkut karirnya dan karirmu..." jawab pekerja itu, langsung Sakura memencet tombol lift dan masuk ke dalam lift tersebut.

'Sakura, tenang, skandal ini akan segera berakhir, tinggal klarifikasi saja kan...' kata batin Sakura, Sakura langsung memencet tombol lantai 6, kantor Atsuko-san, ia hanya diam sambil menunggu lift itu membawanya ke lantai 6, menuju ambang kehancuran karir Idolnya.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Sakura langsung keluar dari lift tersebut, matanya memandang 3 orang yang berada didalam kantor Atsuko-san, yaitu Atsuko-san, Takahashi-san, manager Peter, dan Peter sendiri, Ruangan kantor yang biasanya besar karena hanya mempunyai 2 sofa panjang berwarna pink, meja dan kursi berwarna coklat itu terasa sesak, meskipun Peter dan Takahashi-san duduk di sofa sebelah kiri, sementara Atsuko-san duduk disofa sebelah kanan, namun, Sakura rasanya sudah tidak bisa bernafas lagi.

"Sakura, Silahkan duduk disebelahku, kita harus bicara." perintah Atsuko-san, Sakura pun duduk disebelah Atsuko-san, berhadapan dengan Peter, wajah Sakura langsung memerah, "Sakura, apakah anda sakit?" tanya Peter, Sakura langsung menggeleng, menghindari percakapan dengan Peter, karena ia tahu, jika ia mengucapkan sepatah kata kepada Peter, masalah ini akan tambah runyam. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, ada skandal dimana kalian berdua disangka berkencan, bahkan ada beberapa media massa yang memberitakan bahwa Sakura mengandung anak Peter... sebenarnya, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan hingga hal ini terjadi?" kata Atsuko-san gusar sambil menatap Sakura, lalu Peter, "Saya hanya mengantar Sakura pulang, saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa skandal ini mencuat..." jawab Peter, "Ditambah lagi Peter digosipkan Gay dikarenakan mendatangi pesta lajang Boyd Venom yang kebetulan dirayakan di Gay club... saya yang merupakan manager Peter pusing sendiri." ucap Takahashi-san sambil mengurut keningnya, "Umm... bagaimana cara agar skandal ini cepat usai???" ucap Atsuko-san kebingungan.

"Mereka berdua pura pura pacaran, itu solusinya."

"Takahashi-san, kau sudah gila?" teriak Peter kaget, sementara Sakura terbelalak, badannya bergetar, ia tidak mempercayai ini, karirnya benar benar berakhir, benar benar berakhir...

"Sakura!" teriak Peter panik ketika melihat Sakura pingsan tiba tiba, Atsuko-san dan Takahashi-san juga terkaget kaget melihatnya, Sakura hanya ingin terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini...

_Secepat... cepatnya..._

* * *

"Acchaaan! Kau sudah dengar berita tentang Sakuratan beluuuuum!" teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut di up-do yang menyisakan poni, matanya yang berwarna coklat sama seperti warna kulitnya itu berbinar binar ke wanita satu lagi, rambutnya bergelombang, kulitnya putih, dan matanya berwarna coklat, sama seperti wanita pertama, "Naana, kau maksud skandal Sakura-Menumpang-Mobil-Peter-Hale? bukankah itu sebuah hal yang normal di Amerika?, ada ada saja." ucap Acchan, "Tapi kan Sakura bergabung sama Aitakatta! Production, yang tidak memperbolehkan anggotanya untuk menikah, kalau berpacaran sih boleh, tapi kan tidak boleh menikah, beda sama Kira-sama dengan Sayanee, tahulah, Midnight Skylar!" celoteh Nana, "Tapi kan tetap saja, aneh sekali, masa hanya karena Sakura menumpang dimobil Peter, jadinya seheboh itu? pasti ada yang menyebarkan fitnah tentang Sakura, masa Sakura hamil anak Peter, yang benar saja! kalau dia hamil, tidak mungkin dia menyanyikan lagu _Miyawakii_ dengan energiknya!" teriak Acchan.

Teriakan Acchan yang mengelegar itu membuat seluruh anak anak dikelas 6-1 menengok ke arah Acchan dan Nana, "Hei, Allison, kecilkan suaramu, kupingku hampir tuli!" teriak salah satu murid kepada Acchan, "Panggil aku Acchan!" omel Acchan balik, "Sudahlah, Acchan, kan sudah kubilang berulang kali, volume suaramu dikecilkan!" kata Nana kepada Acchan, "Maaf, Naana, tapi, aku curiga, tidak mungkin Sakura berkencan dengan lelaki berbau tanah seperti Peter, dia lebih pantas dengan Kizami Yuuya!" ucap Acchan ketus, "Tapi kan, Kizami Yuuya sudah menikah dengan Yuka Mochida, bahkan mereka saja sudah mempunyai anak, si Maaya... kau sendiri yang nangis nangis pas mendengar berita pernikahan Yuuya-Yuka sebelum kau mengidolakan Sakura..." ucap Nana kepada Acchan, "Kau masih ingat kejadian memalukan itu? dimana aku menangis tersedu sedu dikelas itu? tolong lupakan, itu aibku tahu!" omel Acchan, "Habisnya, kau ungkit ungkit Yuuya, anyway, kau masih curiga bahwa sebenarnya Sakura itu dijebak?" tanya Nana, "Yep, aku sudah tahu itu, pertama, boro boro ciuman, foto foto yang tersebar diinternet atau dikoranpun hanya menunjukkan mereka berdua didalam mobil, duduk, tidak melakukan hal hal romantis, dan saat turun dari mobil, bukannya pelukan atau mesra mesraan, Sakura malah membungkuk 90 derajat sebagai tanda terima kasih dan masuk kedalam apartemen, kedua, SAKURA DAN PETER TIDAK MENGENAL SAMA SEKALI!" 

"ALLISON ARGENT, SUARAMU!" teriak gurunya secara tiba tiba, ternyata mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa guru mereka sudah masuk kedalam kelas mereka, Acchan langsung membatu ditempat, sementara ekspresi muka Nana panik berat.

* * *

Sakura perlahan sadar, dan mendapati dirinya masih berada di ruangan kantor Atsuko-san, dikelilingi oleh Atsuko-san, Takahashi-san, dan Peter, "Aku kira kau tiba tiba dipanggil Buddha..." kata Atsuko-san, "Tak mungkin lah, Atsuko-san..." kata Sakura, berusaha untuk membuat lelucon, tapi, suasana ruangan tersebut masih dingin, "Anyway... Sakura, hanya cara ini yang dapat kami tempuh, kalian berdua harus berpura pura pacaran sampai skandal itu mereda, lalu, kalian putus, karena jika kita hanya bilang bahwa hal itu hoax, mereka bisa saja memelintir kata katanya..." kata Atsuko-san, "Tidak ada cara lainkah?" tanya Peter, "Konferensi pers, tapi aku yakin, tidak ada yang akan percaya perkataan yang kita keluarkan..." kata Takahashi-san, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Iya, karirnya tamat, tamat sampai disini.

"Tapi, tenang saja, hanya beberapa minggu kok, kecuali kalian membuat sensasi lagi, jadi sebisa mungkin, jangan lakukan sensasi sensasi lainnya!" kata Atsuko-san sambil mencoba menenangkan Sakura, "Hanya beberapa minggu kan? kau tidak akan berbohong kepadaku?" tanya Sakura, Atsuko-san mengangguk.

"Ok, aku akan terima."

* * *

 

"Gara gara kau, Acchan, kita distrap diluar!" omel Nana ke Acchan, "Habisnya, aku kesal kepada para paparazzi itu, berani beraninya membuat nama baik Sakura hancur!" omel Acchan, "Jadi kau mau balas dendam kepada para paparazzi itu? kita itu berumur 12 ! kau mau membuat orang tua kita masuk penjara hanya karena kau kesal kepada segelintir orang yang mencari makan dengan menyebarkan berita skandal tersebut? Gimana kau mau menjadi Idol seperti Yuka atau Sakura, atau mungkin Idol Legend pemilik agensi tempat Sakura berada, Atsuko Maeda???" celoteh Nana panjang lebar ke Acchan, namun Acchan tidak menggubrisnya.

Acchan memang bercita cita menjadi idol seperti Yuka Mochida, Sakura, atau Atsuko Maeda, merekalah yg membuat Acchan memutuskan untuk menjadi Idol, tapi, menurut Nana, watak Acchan yang cepat marah dan fierce itu sama sekali ga cocok sama image Idol Sakura atau Yuka, lebih cocok ke Kodama Haruka, si Idol Yankee (cewek bandel) yang terkenal akan keganasannya dan ke-overprotective-nya ke Sakura, maklum, teman 1 agensi.

"Hey, Naana, maukah kau membantuku? aku janji, aku belikan kau gantungan monyet yang kau inginkan sejak dulu." kata Acchan tiba tiba, "Monyet bulat yang dibuat dengan teknik Needle Felt itu? yang dijual di Etsy?" tanya Nana, "Yep, tapi kau harus membantuku untuk memecahkan misteri siapa yang menyebarkan gossip tersebut, biar yang menyebarkan dari awal itu malu berat!" jawab Acchan mengebu gebu, "Tapi, tanpa membuat orang tersebut masuk UGD, ya, aku tak mau itu terjadi." kata Nana.

"HOREEEEEE! PULANG SEKOLAH YAAA!" teriak Acchan sambil memeluk Nana dengan erat, setidaknya, Acchan mempunyai teman yang dapat membantunya memecahkan misteri ini...

"ALLISON, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERISIK!" teriak ibu guru didalam kelas, Acchan langsung terdiam, sementara Nana hanya menatap Acchan yg mukanya langsung kecut.

Well, it's gotta be a long day, buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kritik dan saran please!


	3. Okay... that's crazy ass shit

Saat ia menginjakan kaki keluar dari gedung agensinya, Sakura sudah tahu peran apa yang akan ia jalani beberapa minggu ini.

Menjadi pacar Peter Hale.

Iya, menjadi pacar Peter.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Haruppi sekarang, mungkin ia akan marah habis habisan ke Atsuko-san, atau bagaimana reaksi Duo  _Midnight Skylar_  , Sayaka Yamamoto dan Kira Yukimura ketika mendengar hal ini, pasti mereka akan senang sekali melihat Sakura seperti ini, lebih mudah untuk dihancurkan.

"Sakura, ini hanya beberapa minggu kok, saya sebenarnya lebih memilih konferensi pers, tapi keputusan agensi sudah tidak bisa diganggu bulat, jadi mulai sekarang, kita harus berbicara dan berperilaku layaknya pasangan kekasih..." kata Peter, yang kini berada disampingnya, memegang erat tangannya, "Anda kan berada di...""Panggil aku Peter.""Umm... Peter, agensimu kan Olympus Pro. mereka juga menyetujui keputusan konyol ini?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha lebih informal kepada Peter, Peter pun mengangguk, "Tak kusangka, kita berdua akan terjebak disandiwara bodoh ini, bagaimana reaksi Haruppi nantii..."kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas, "Haruppi?"Peter pun terbingung bingung"Kodama Haruka, ia tinggal bersamaku."jelas Sakura,"Oh, aku kira dia pacarmu.""Maaf, tapi aku menyukai lelaki."

"Miss.Miyawaki,Mr.Hale, kami ingin kejelasan soal hubungan kalian!" 

"Apakah kalian akan menikah dalam beberapa bulan kedepan?"

Teriakan para paparazzi itu mengkagetkan mereka berdua,"Sakura, ayo, kita pergi dari sini!" kata Peter sambil menarik Sakura, menjauh dari para paparazzi.

Well, this is her life now...

* * *

Allison 'Acchan' Argent, si manis yang pintar, jago memanah, menyukai dunia idol, namun suka berteriak kencang dan membuat keributan itu sedang berkonsentrasi dengan komputernya, sementara sahabatnya, Fujita Nana, yang menyukai _Midnight Skylar_ terutama Kira-sama, jago ngedance dan masak itu hanya bisa memerhatikan kesibukan Acchan dengan komputernya di kamar Acchan, kamar Acchan penuh dengan poster Sakura,Yuka,dan Atsuko saat masih muda, furnitur di kamar Acchan hanyalah ranjang  & meja belajar, sementara baju bajunya ditaruh di closet room, "Acchan, apakah kau sudah mendapat alat bukti yang kau maksud?" tanya Nana, "Belum, yang hanya aku temukan hanyalah asal foto foto tersebut dari 4chan, dan yang mengupload itu adalah seorang anonymous... Mungkin aku dapat mencari tempat asal I.P addressnya..." jawab Acchan, "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana???" tanya Nana lagi, "Kau lihat update di media massa sementara aku mencari si brengsek ini."jawab Acchan ketus, lalu Acchan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sementara Nana membaca update skandal Miyawaki di E!

"Acchan!!! kau tidak akan mempercayai hal ini, Peter dan Sakura berpegangan tangan, dan saat dipergoki oleh paparazzi, mereka berdua langsung berlari sambil memegang tangan, sudah aku bilang, mereka benar benar berpacaran!"kata Nana tiba tiba, "Tapi mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain kok, aneh..."kata Acchan, "Kau yakin? kata salah satu fansnya, Moriyasu Madoka, sesudah ia berjabat tangan dengan Sakura, secara tiba tiba Peter menyalami tangan Sakura, kan aneh kalau ga kenal tau tau datang ke handshake festival! mana malamnya kasih tumpangan!" kata Nana, "Kau tidak tahu si Sakura, saking rendah hatinya, lebih memilih naik kendaraan umum atau berjalan kaki? mungkin saja Peter merasa kasihan, dan memberinya tumpangan, there's so many possibilities! Ah! ketemu! tapi... dia mengupload itu di Javista Organic Coffee Bar,  6707 W Sunset Blvd Hollywood, CA 90028... damn! jalan buntu!" gerutu Acchan.

"Tenang, bagaimana kita menanyakan beberapa saksi mata, seperti Madoka? Mungkin saja dia aktif di komunitas fans Sakura..." kata Nana, "Ide bagus! tumben kau pakai otakmu untuk berpikir!" puji Acchan, Acchan langsung melompat dari kursinya dan memeluk Nana yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Acchan, beraaaaaat!"

* * *

 "Sakura,kenapa kau sampai segila itu berpura pura pacaran dengan Peter, dan kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Hale????"

Kemarahan Haruka sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, setelah sahabatnya menganggap enteng skandal itu, ia malah berpura pura pacaran dengan Peter, Sakura pun memahami kemarahan Haruka, tapi mengapa ia harus berteriak seperti itu didepan Peter? Padahal, barusan saja mereka menghindari para paparazzi yang menanyakan hal hal yang aneh, lalu, ketika sampai di apartemen Sakura, mereka malah dikejutkan oleh Haruka yang memegang pisau dapur.

"Haruka, aku tahu kau marah, tapi ini hanya untuk beberapa minggu kok, sampai skandal ini mereda."

"Tetap saja, kau itu bodoh sekali, kalau publik malah menganggapmu berpacaran dengan kakek kakek ini..."

"Saya baru berusia 40 tahun, dan saya belum mempunyai cucu."

"Terserah, pokoknya aku ga akan izinkan rencana bodoh ini dijalankan, kau tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan Yuka Mochida, idol legendaris dari agensi kita, yang tiba tiba memutuskan untuk keluar dari agensi dan menikah, dia melakukan hal yang sama, berpura pura pacaran dengan Kizami Yuuya demi menghilangkan skandal Lesbiannya dengan Satsuki! lihat sekarang, jika ia tidak melakukan hal itu, mungkin ia akan lebih sukses lagi, tidak terpentuk pentuk urusan anak dan suami!"

Lagi lagi, dia mengungkit ungkit masalah Yuka Mochida, Sakura hanya menghela nafas, "Aku janji, kejadian itu tidak akan terulang kepadaku!" kata Sakura, "Dan, Hale, awas jika kau melakukan hal hal tidak senonoh ke Sakura, akan kubunuh kau!" teriak Haruka, "Iya, aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal itu ke Sakura, dan... Sakura, aku pulang dulu. selamat sore." kata Peter yang lalu meninggalkan apartemen Sakura.

"Haruka, apa apaan itu, kau kira kau mau menyembelih hewan, hah? kau menjadi Sachiko di film Corpse Party????" omel Sakura, "Aku tidak suka lelaki itu mendekatimu, aku tahu impianmu, menjadi Idol yang memberikan contoh baik kepada  orang lain, tapi, kalau kau melakukan rencana bodoh itu, impianmu akan hancur! aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan menjadi Yuka, pokoknya jangan!" kata Haruka.

"Aku... mengerti..." kata Sakura,yang lalu mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air diwastafel dapur, "Anyway, sebenarnya, siapa yang mengusulkan ide bodoh dimana kau harus berpura pura pacaran dengan si lelaki berbau tanah itu? kau atau dia?" tanya Haruka, "Manager Peter, Takamina-san" jawab Sakura,yang lalu meminum air dari gelas yg sudah terisi, "Sudah kuduga, dasar wanita sinting, bagaimana kalau kau nanti jatuh cinta ke Peter? Aku saja geli membayangkan pernikahan kalian, apalagi jika kalian mempunyai anak, menggelikan!" omel Haruka yang kini duduk disofa, sontak, Sakura menyemburkan air dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Haruka panik sambil menghampiri Sakura, "Tidak apa apa, dan... Haruka, tidak mungkin aku yang berusia 25 ini akan menikah dengan Peter yang berusia 40, kita lebih pantas dipanggil sebagai ayah dan anak dibandingkan sepasang kekasih, hanya saja media kekurangan berita sehingga hal ini dibesar besarkan..." jawab Sakura, "Aku berharap begitu, jangan sampai 2 tahun atau 3 tahun yang datang, kau menikah dengannya dan mempunyai anak dengan si kakek kakek itu, that's my worst nightmare, dude." kata Haruka kepada Sakura, "Iya, tenang saja..." kata Sakura, yang lalu memeluk Haruka dengan erat, dan Harukapun membalas pelukan Sakura.

* * *

 

Kini, Acchan dan Nana berada di pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, setelah kemarin mereka mencari bukti bukti yang berkaitan dengan skandal Miyawaki-Hale (Yep, mereka menamakan skandal itu skandal Miyawaki-Hale, diambil dari nama keluarga masing masing tersangka), dimulai dari menanyai Moriyasu Madoka, salah satu fans yang mendatangi HS event Sakura, menurut penatarannya, setelah ia selesai berjabat tangan dengan Sakura, Peter berjabat tangan dengan Sakura, dan selama mini concert yang diadakan setelah event HS, ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Peter sama sekali, pertanyaan pun mencuat di pikiran Acchan maupun Nana...

Dimanakah Peter berada saat mini concert Sakura berlangsung? dan mengapa setelah HS event selesai, ia bisa saja mengajak Sakura pulang dengannya dan membuat skandal ini mencuat begitu saja?

"Allison, coba jelaskan apa yang tadi saya jelaskan didepan?" tanya Mr.Stilinski kepada Acchan, Mr.Stilinski atau nama aslinya Genim Stilinski adalah guru Bahasa Inggris Nana dan Sakura, dan merupakan guru yang paling mereka benci, selalu memberikan tugas, memberikan hukuman jika tidak memperhatikan, berbicara atau tidak mengerjakan tugas, pokoknya dia adalah guru yang paling menyebalkan dari yang lain, meskipun wajahnya rupawan sekali, tapi Acchan lebih memilih Kizami Yuuya deh, daripada guru Bahasa Inggris dari neraka itu, apalagi Mr.Stilinski kan sudah menikah dengan guru Sejarah mereka, Derek Hale, dan mempunyai 2 anak kembar hasil kloning (Yep, kini pasangan LGBT bisa mempunyai anak dengan cara kloning), Claudia dan Laura yang berusia 2 tahun, Acchan tentu tahu karena pernikahan Mr.Stilinski dan Mr.Hale membuat seluruh sekolah heboh.

Dan, Acchan sendiri tidak tahu apakah Mr.Derek Hale dengan Mr.Peter Hale-yang-kini-terkena-skandal-dengan-Sakura-Miyawaki itu mempunyai hubungan darah, ia berharap sih tidak...

"Lah, tadi bapak ngomong apa?" tanya Acchan ketus, "Allison...Allison... kamu itu sudah kelas 6 SD, sudah mau lulus SD, masih saja kelakuan seperti ini, sungguh, bapak kehilangan harapan denganmu, kamu berdiri, sekarang, diluar." kata Mr.Stilinski tegas, Acchan pun keluar dari kelas, sementara mata Nana menatap Acchan dengan nanar, sungguh, ia hanya berharap dirinya dan Acchan cepat lulus dari SD dan meninggalkan Mr.Stilinski.

Sungguh, lebih baik ia bersama Acchan diluar kelas dibandingkan mendengar suara Mr.Stilinski yang membuat dirinya muak.

* * *

"Jadi, kau tersandung skandal lagi?"

"Yep, kau sudah menonton berita? aku kira kau tidak pernah menonton TV lagi semenjak kau menikah dengan Stiles dan mempunyai 2 anak..."

"Dasar bodoh, dan kau kini berpura pura pacaran dengan Miyawaki itu? "

"Iya, itu sudah keputusan management, mau dibilang apa, lagian, ini demi menyelamatkan karir kita."

"Hey, paman, gimana jika nanti, gara gara kau berpura pura pacaran dengan Miyawaki, kau menikah dengannya? aku tidak masalah jika kau menikah dengannya, hanya saja, masalah umurnya itu loh..."

"Tenang saja, Derek, lebih baik kau mengkoreksi pekerjaan murid muridmu sementara aku urus skandal ini, aku ini aktor, aku bisa berakting bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Sakura, Sakura juga mengerti kok."

"Terserah kau, pokoknya jangan melakukan hal bodoh, itu saja."

Derek pun mematikan teleponnya, dasar paman bodoh.

"Hey, sourwolf, pamanmu menelepon?" tanya Stiles, aka guru-yang-tadi-membuat-Acchan-berdiri-di-luar-kelas-itu, yang kini sedang memasak untuk makan malam, "Iya, dan kini ia tersandung skandal baru, setelah skandal ia berada di gay club, sekarang skandal berpacaran dengan Idol di agensi Aitakatta... sungguh, pamanku memang bodoh setengah mati..." kata Derek, "Resiko menjadi publik figur seperti itu, memang ia berpacaran dengan siapa?" tanya Stiles, "Miyawaki Sakura, tahulah, pelantun lagu  _Miyawakii_ dan  _Kanojo_ itu..." jawab Derek.

Stiles membeku ditempat.

Tidak mungkin kan, Miyawaki Sakura? Sakura yang selalu ia Bully selama SMA? yang selalu dijadikan bahan jahilan gengnya hingga Sakura hampir mengakhiri hidupnya dengan gantung diri itu? Mengapa kini ia malah lebih sukses daripadanya????

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Derek ke Stiles, "Tidak apa apa, aku kira dia teman masa SMAku..." jawab Stiles, sumpah, Stiles malu sekali dengan Sakura, Sakura kini lebih sukses, bahkan sepertinya masa depannya lebih cerah daripadanya, sementara ia hanya menjadi guru SD, dimana ia harus mengurusi beratus ratus murid, terutama Allison Argent, muridnya yang paling membuat ia pusing, selalu berteriak dan bahkan pernah membuat salah satu murid yang kini sudah lulus patah tulang hanya dikarenakan mengganggu ia menonton live streaming konser farewell Yuka Mochida di lab Komputer bersama Nana Fujita, yang lebih aneh lagi, bukannya dipanggil Allison, ia dipanggil Acchan, menurutnya, nama panggilan Allison lebih baik daripada Acchan, itu saja.

"Papa, papa!" teriak kedua anaknya, Claudia dan Laura, nama lengkap mereka berdua adalah Claudia Talia Stilinski-Hale dan Laura Mia Stilinski-Hale, Claudia mewarisi genetik Stiles, sementara Laura menwarisi genetik Derek, bisa dibilang, mereka berdua adalah malaikat kecil Derek dan Stiles.

"Iya, kalian sudah lapar?" tanya Stiles yang kini menggendong kedua anaknya, kedua anaknya pun mengangguk dengan semangat, "Hey, Sourwolf, tolong matikan apinya! ayo kita makan!"

Ya, setidaknya Stiles mempunyai suami dan 2 anak yang super lucu, namun, tetap saja, ada suatu pertanyaan yang mengganjal dihati Stiles.

Bagaimana cara Peter dan Sakura bertemu dan berpacaran? 

 

 


	4. OOOOOH Shit.

Satu hal yang kini terlintas dipikiran Sakura adalah...

_I'm fucked up, really really fucked up._

Bagaimana tidak, beberapa menit yang lalu, ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, memegang HPnya, dan membuka website E!, secara tiba tiba, terpampang headline sebesar besarnya.

**Sakura Miyawaki dan Peter Hale berpacaran! Dikonfirmasi sendiri oleh pihak management Aitakatta! Production dan Olympus Pro!!!**

**Akankah Peter Hale dan Sakura Miyawaki mengakhiri masa lajangnya??? Prediksi oleh Kimoto Kanon, paranormal terkenal!!!**

Untuk artikel pertama, Sakura merasa biasa saja, karena memang seperti itu skenarionya, namun, untuk artikel kedua... Sakura pun memutuskan untuk membaca artikel kedua, meskipun ia tahu isinya pasti full of bullshit.

Dan ternyata isinya memang full of shit, sang paranormal, Kanon, menyatakan bahwa dirinya dan Peter akan menikah dan mempunyai 2 anak perempuan dimana salah satunya akan menjadi Idol seperti Sakura sementara yang lain menjadi pianist, Sakura tidak mempercayai perkataan sang paranormal, tetapi, bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi? bagaimana hubungannya dengan Haruppi nanti? Apalagi ia sudah mengeluarkan sikap tidak suka kepada Peter...

_Jangan sampai 2 tahun atau 3 tahun yang datang, kau menikah dengannya dan mempunyai anak dengan si kakek kakek itu, that's my worst nightmare, dude._

That's why now she's thinking like that, She's fucked to the core.

Tiba tiba, HPnya berbunyi, ada telepon masuk dari Peter, melalui LINE. Langsung tanpa basa basi ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Iya?"

"Pagi, umm... kamu ada acara???"

"Tidak, aku baru saja mengeluarkan single terbaruku, _Miyawakii,_ memang ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengajak kamu makan siang bersama kemenakanku, di In-n-Out"

Sakura langsung tercengang, makan siang? bersama kemenakannya? Apakah ia mau mengenalkannya ke keluarganya? bukannya mereka hanya bersandiwara? Mengapa harus mengenalkannya ke keluarganya? Atau mungkin ini bagian dari sandiwara semu mereka berdua?"

"Kemenakanmu? Apakah ia masih kecil?"

"Bahkan ia sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, Sakura, bagaimana? kamu mau ikut?"

Sakura tidak merasa enak menolak ajakan Peter, ini kan demi karirnya, mau tak mau harus membohongi diri sendiri...

"Ok, jam berapa? biar aku naik bis menuju sana."

"Biar aku yang antar, tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu naik bis... kamu kan pacarku..."

"Kita kan hanya sandiwara, Peter."

"Maaf, jam 10 sudah di lobby Apartemenmu ya! Bye!"

Teleponnya pun dimatikan, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini mukanya merah semerah tomat.

Barusan, Peter menganggapnya sebagai pacar, apakah dia bercanda... atau serius?

Jantungnya pun berdebar debar tidak karuan.

* * *

_kinniku wo sawaraseteyo_  
_donna kanji nano ka_  
_kyoumi ga aru no yo otoko no ko tte_  
_fushigi da ne_

Lagu itu bergema di kamar tidur Acchan, sementara Acchan sendiri sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya, memandang langit langit kamarnya, ia memikirkan banyak hal, dimulai dari skandal Miyawaki-Hale, lalu impiannya menjadi Idol, dan...

Kelulusannya dari SD.

Ia tidak menyangka secepat itu ia akan meninggalkan bangku SD dan memasuki dunia SMP, lalu ia akan SMA, kuliah, dan mengejar mimpinya... Ia sudah menanti waktu ia lulus dari SD akan terjadi, ia akan meninggalkan guru guru yang menyebalkan, termasuk Mr.Stilinski.

Iya, ia tidak ada penyesalan bahwa ia akan lulus dari SD, bahkan ia ingin mempercepat waktu menuju kelulusannya...

_kyou no BAGGU nandaka omokute_  
_sou, dareka ni motte hoshikatta_  
_dakara chotto atama wo shibotte_  
_HAATO wo tsuttemita_  
_amai tameiki hitotsu chirari to mite_  
_onedari suru no_  
_Miyawakii_

"Bosan, apa aku mengajak chat Naana?" kata Acchan kepada dirinya sendiri, sesaat setelah itu, ia langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menchat Nana

**Allison Argent : Hei, kau sedang apa? Hari Sabtu yang membosankan...**

_kinniku wo sawaraseteyo_   
_dore kurai katai no_   
_onna no ko ni ha kyoumi shinshin_   
_takumashisa mitemitai no yo_   
_donna kanji na no ka_   
_waku waku shiteruwa jouwannitoukin tte_   
_SEKUSHII da ne kore wo motte_

**Fujita Nana : Menonton Maury, yang benar saja, ada anak berusia 13 tahun ingin mempunyai bayi, bahkan saat ia akan berusia 16, ia ingin 3 anak, yang benar saja...**  
**Allison Argent : Mungkin ia butuh McD agar otaknya berfungsi lagi...**  
 **Fujita Nana : Mungkin... Acchan, maukah kau menemaniku ke In-n-Out? Aku ingin memakan Double-Double...**  
 **Allison Argent: Ok, tapi, kau yang bayar!**

_otokorashii MACCHO ga TAIPU yo_   
_demo honto ha sonna koto nai kedo_   
_jitto mitsume odatete agenakya_   
_nani mo tsurenaiwa_   
_kocchi ga tanomunjyanakute_   
_「yarasetekure」tte_   
_tanomare you ni_   
_Miyawakii_

**Fujita Nana : Enak saja! aku kan mau memakai uangnya untuk membeli single terbaru Midnight Skylar!**  
**Allison Argent : Lah, kenapa kau mau mengajakku makan di In-N-Out kalau kau mau pakai duitnya untuk membeli single???**  
 **Fujita Nana : Karena tanpa Acchan ga seru!**  
 **Allison Argent : (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

_kinniku ni dakaretai no_  
_itsu no hi ga doko ka de_  
_watashi no tame ni ganbatte_  
_kinniku ni dakaretai no_  
_orerukurai tsuyoku_  
_mune ga atsuku naru yo fukkin datte_  
_wareterushi_  
_kore mo motte_

"Dasar menyebalkan, sudahlah, daripada aku tidak ada kerjaan di hari Sabtu yang indah ini, mending aku pergi bersama Naana... tapi pakai baju apa..." kata Acchan kedirinya sendiri, setidaknya, ia masih terus bersama Nana hingga lulus SMA, namun ia tahu, waktu akan berjalan dengan sangat cepat, dan sebisa mungkin ia gunakan waktu itu untuk bersama Nana...

_kami wo kakiage nagara_   
_tamesuyou ni hannou miru wa_   
_Miyawakii_

_kinniku wo sawaraseteyo_   
_dorekurai katai no_   
_onna no ko ni ha kyoumi shinshin_   
_takumashisa mitemitai no yo_   
_donna kanji na no ka_   
_waku waku shiteruwa jouwannitoukin tte_   
_SEKUSHII da ne zenbu motte_

* * *

Sakura sudah menunggu setengah jam lebih di lobby apartemennya, namun, Peter belum juga datang, karena tidak sabar menunggu Peter, iapun mulai mondar mandir di lobby apartemennya hingga semua orang yang berada di lobby tersebut meliriknya, ada beberapa yang sudah memegang HPnya untuk memotret Sakura.

Seriously, she's the center of the attention now.

TIIN TIIIN

Bunyi klakson pun berbunyi, dan Sakura langsung tertuju ke sumber suara.

Yep, mobil Peter, Peter sudah datang.

"Dasar lelaki lelet!" omel Sakura yang lalu berjalan keluar menuju mobil sport tersebut tanpa mempedulikan teriakan orang orang seperti "Ciieeeee" atau "Holy Shit dude!" dan memasuki mobil, "Hey, kenapa kau lama sekali?" omel Sakura, "Aku harus menunggu kemenakanku berangkat terlebih dahulu, taulah, mereka mempunyai anak kembar yang baru berusia 2 tahun... Maafkan aku." kata Peter, "Lain kali, kasih tahu dong, aku sampai dilihatin orang karena aku mondar mandir di lobby!" omel Sakura, Peter pun hanya menghela kecil, dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Anyway, bagaimana Haruka? masih marahkah dia?" tanya Peter yg berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Ia sebenarnya hanya khawatir kejadian Yuka Mochida 2 tahun yang lalu akan terjadi kepadaku, kau tahu Yuka Mochida?" tanya Sakura balik, Peter mengangguk, "Aku best man dipernikahan Yuka, Yuka terlihat bahagia bersama Yuuya, bahkan ketika mereka mempunyai anak, mereka masih mencintai satu sama lain, mengapa sih, dia harus melihatnya dari sudut karir?" tanya Peter, "Aku juga tidak tahu, dan aku juga ga mau tahu juga, by the way, Apa jadinya... jika karena skenario ini, kita benar benar jatuh cinta?"kata Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepadamu ataupun kamu jatuh cinta kepadaku, ini hanyalah sebuah sandiwara, berbeda dengan kejadian Yuka, ah sudahlah, lupakan..."

Sakura pun terdiam sepanjang perjalanan setelah percakapan itu.

Iya, tidak mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta kepada Peter, perbedaan usia, budaya sudah membuat hal aku-jatuh-cinta-ke-Peter sangatlah Impossible, apalagi Haruka sudah wanti wantinya untuk berhati hati dengannya...

Namun, apa kata dunia jika hal itu terjadi secara tiba tiba???

* * *

"Hey, Acchan, kau tidak melakukan riset tentang skandal Miyawaki-Hale hari ini?" tanya Nana sambil mengunyah curly french friesnya, "Bahkan jika kau tidak mengajakku untuk kesini, mungkin aku sudah melakukan riset terbaru... sejauh 3 hari ini, yang aku amati, nampaknya ada urban legend tentang kutukan di Aitakatta! Production yang dimulai oleh Yuka Mochida, dan rumornya, sepertinya Sakura akan bernasib sama, duuuh! aku ga mau karir Idol Sakura pendek, tapi kalau misalnya dia mau menikah dengan Peter, mau ngomong apa, Na???" celoteh Acchan yg menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Ah... setidaknya Kira-sama belum terkena skandal, bakal keterlaluan kalau agensi Kira-sama dan Sayanee, Ooshima Entertaiment, kecolongan jika salah satu membernya pacaran..."kata Nana santai, "Kan beda agensi! Sakuratan kan masuknya agensi yang idol-based! Gimana sih!!!" omel Acchan.

"Allison? Nana? kalian berdua disini?"

Acchan dan Nana pun menoleh, dan mendapati Mr.Stilinski, menggendong kedua anaknya yang tidur, berdiri di samping meja mereka.

" _Kamisama*_ " kata Nana, "Kalian sudah mengerjakan PR yang sudah saya berikan???" tanya Mr.Stilinski, "Bertemu dengan muridnya, dan hal yang ditanyakan pertama kali adalah tugas, great, guru macam apa kau itu." omel Acchan, "Setidaknya saya menanyakan itu baik baik..." kata Mr.Stilinski, "Hey, Stiles! kita duduk disini saja, dan mana pula pamanku yang bodoh itu???" teriak seseorang, Acchan pun menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan Mr.Hale alias guru sejarah mereka.

"Saya ke suami saja dulu,dan jangan lupa, kerjakan PR kalian atau kalian dihukum!" kata Mr.Stilinski sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Untung... aku kira akan duduk dimeja belakang kita... dasar guru gila."kata Nana, "Saya dengar perkataanmu, Fujita!" teriak Mr.Stilinski, "Great..." kata Acchan, yang kemudian mengambil french fries milik Nana, "Hei, itu milikku!!!" teriak Nana.

"Hey, Peter, mana kemenakanmu?"

"OMG, Acchan, dibelakangmu!!!!" teriak Nana sambil menunjuk kearah belakang Acchan, Acchan pun sekali lagi menoleh...

Dan ia berteriak.

* * *

Dua hal yang Sakura rasakan saat memasuki restoran In-N-Out adalah...

Teriakan seorang gadis, dan wajah seseorang yang ia sangat kenal.

"Um... itu kemenakanku, Derek Hale, yang menggendong anak itu Stiles, suami Derek." kata Peter sambil menunjuk sepasang suami yang duduk tak jauh dari pintu masuk, Sakura terkaget kaget ketika melihat pasangan tersebut, yep, ada Stiles, orang dulu suka membullynya.

Orang yang dulu membullynya selama SMA dan hampir membuatnya bunuh diri itu merupakan suami dari kemenakan Peter? Lelucon macam apa ini??? 

"Hey, paman, kenapa kau lama sekali??? dan itu pacarmu???" omel Derek, "Maaf" kata Peter, sementara itu, Sakura hanya diam ditempat, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Sakura? jadi Peter ngedate sama Sakura???" tanya Stiles yg menunjuk Sakura dan Peter, Derek pun mengangguk.

"Sakurataaaan! BOLEH FOTO ENGGA???" 

DUBRAK!

Anak remaja itu sukses menabrak Sakura dan membuat Sakura hampir jatuh, untung saja, Peter menyelamatkannya, sementara remaja putri itu tidak begitu beruntung, ia malah mencium lantai.

"ALLISON!!!!" teriak Stiles panik, "Der-bear, kau jaga Claudie dan Laura, aku lihat Allison, anak bodoh!" kata Stiles yang lalu menyodorkan kedua anaknya yang masih tertidur pulas itu dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju TKP. "Kau tidak apa apa? dan apa apaan stuntmu itu? membahayakan orang tahu!" omel Stiles ke muridnya. "Acchan! sudah kubilang nanti saja!!!!" omel salah satu temannya yang juga menghampiri TKP sesaat setelah Stiles.

"Hey, Sakura, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Peter ke Sakura, Sakura pun mengangguk, "Syukurlah!".

Dan Peter memeluknya dengan erat, jantung Sakura langsung berdetak kencang, sementara seluruh pengunjung restoran bereaksi melihat kejadian itu, ada yang memotret, ada yang menjerit, dan ada yang bengong.

Seriously, Sakura' life...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kamisama: Tuhan


	5. Okay... what was that?

"OMG! Sakura!!!!"

"Sudah kubilang mereka berpacaran!"

"Apakah ramalan Kimoto itu beneran????"

Omongan omongan orang ditempat itu semakin membuat suasana awkward, Sakura masih dipelukan Peter, sementara Stiles mengurusi kelakuan muridnya yang hampir membuatnya terluka. Derek malah mengurusi kedua anak kembarnya ditempat duduknya. Pokoknya chaos!

"Umm... Peter ???" 

"Ya?"

"Kita dilihatin orang!"

Langsung saja, Peter melepas pelukannya, "Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku... aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak menyelamatkanku, tetapi, jangan memelukku didepan umum, bisa bisa pulang nanti aku dicincang oleh Haruka!" kata Sakura, "Setidaknya, kau aman, dan, apa yang anak kecil ini lakukan?" tanya Peter, "Ummm... maafkan teman saya, dia salah satu fans Sakura, makanya saat ia melihat Sakura, ia langsung berlari begitu saja, maafkan saya dan teman saya!" kata teman anak itu, "Sudah sudah, tidak apa apa, namamu siapa, adik kecil?" tanya Sakura ke anak yang kini dipapah oleh temannya, "Allison..." jawab anak itu.

"Nanti, aku akan datang kesekolahmu, janji! dimana engkau bersekolah?" kata Sakura, "Sungguh??? aku bersekolah di Beacon Hills Elementary School! kapan kau akan kesekolahanku?" tanya Allison kesenangan, "Mungkin Senin? bagaimana?" jawab Sakura, Allison langsung meloncat kegirangan, sementara Stiles terdiam ditempat.

"Sakura, ayo, kita bertemu dengan kemenakanku!" kata Peter tiba tiba, Sakura pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Peter yang menuju tempat Derek dan kedua anaknya berada, dan disusul oleh Stiles, meninggalkan Allison yang kesenangan dan Nana yang kaget.

* * *

"Jadi, anak itu menabrakmu dan kau berjanji untuk kesekolahannya? kau sudah gila?" omel Haruka kepada Sakura, "Habisnya, anaknya cantik dan ternyata dia fansku, janganlah seperti itu ke fans kita, pantas orang orang bilang kau itu mengerikan."kata Sakura yang menghempaskan diri ke sofa, "Ceritakan lebih lanjut kejadian setelah itu..." tanya Haruka, "Jadi..."

**Flashback**

**"Jadi, kau merupakan kemenakan Peter? Aku Sakura, nice to meet you!" kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangan ke Derek, "Saya Derek Hale." kata Derek singkat, "Mereka berdua anakmu? lucu sekali! nama mereka berdua siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil memandang kedua gadis kecil yang duduk disebelah Derek, wajah mereka kusut, sepertinya mereka baru bangun tidur.**

**"Yang berambut hitam Laura, yang berambut coklat Claudia." jawab Derek, "Imutnyaaaa!" kata Sakura sambil memegang pipi kedua anak itu, "Um...Sakura, mereka tidak suka pipinya dipegang..." kata Stiles, dan beberapa detik kemudian...**

**Kedua gadis itu menangis.**

**Sakurapun langsung panik ditempat, dan dengan sigap Stiles menghibur kedua gadis mungilnya, Sakura hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu, 'Tak kusangka, Stiles yang dulu seorang tukang bully, kini menjadi ayah yang sangat hebat...' kata batin Sakura, Sakura sendiri tidak tahu jika ia mempunyai anak, ia dapat melakukan hal yang sama seperti Stiles.**

**"Hei! Aku sudah membeli makanan! Loh, kok Claudie dan Laura menangis?" tanya Peter kebingungan sambil memegang tray makanan, "Sakura memegang pipi Claudie dan Laura, kau tahu mereka tidak suka pipinya dipegang... dan mereka berdua pun menangis, kau sudah beli curly french friesku???" tanya Stiles, "Bahkan aku beli 3 kantung, taulah, kau pernah marah marah ke Derek karena hanya membeli 1 kantung..." kata Peter , yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura.**

**"Jadi, kini kau menjadi Idol? tak kusangka..." kata Stiles sambil mengambil curly french friesnya, "Bagaimana dengan engkau? kau bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Sakura, "Rahasia..." kata Stiles dengan nada teasing, "Kalau Derek?" tanya Sakura kepada Derek, "Guru SD." jawab Derek, "Waah! ketemu dengan anak anak setiap hari dong!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum cerah, "Anyway, kalian kapan menikah?" tanya Stiles tiba tiba.**

**Hening...**

**"Um... kami belum memikirkan hal seperti itu, mungkin jika kami berdua siap." jawab Sakura gugup, "Dia benar, kami saja baru berpacaran, masa langsung menikah?" kata Peter sambil facepalm, "Kan bisa saja..." kata Stiles, "Sudah sudah, kita makan saja!" kata Peter yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.**

**Flashback end**

"Dan setelah itu, kami makan, lalu pulang, dan kau sambut kedatanganku dengan muka marah mirip monyet." kata Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya, "Bagaimana tidak marah, Peter memelukmu, lalu kau berjanji akan datang ke sekolahan anak yang membuatmu hampir celaka, dan orang yang membullymu saat SMA ternyata adalah suami dari kemenakan Peter! Bahkan aku saja bisa gila ditempat ketika mendengarnya... Sakura... Sakura..." kata Haruka sambil facepalm, "First off, Peter tidak sengaja memelukku, kedua, anak itu mencium lantai, dan ia hanya ingin foto bersama denganku, kau lupa? dulu aku melakukan hal yang sama saat kita baru menjadi trainee di agensi kita 5 tahun yang lalu ke Yuka dan kau memakluminya, masa kau begitu dengan anak SD?" kata Sakura, "Iya deh, kau kali ini menang, tapi kau janji tidak melakukan stunt berpelukan-dengan-kakek-kakek-itu lagi!" kata Haruka.

"Kan aku sudah bilang itu tak sengaja, Haruppi, kau itu bodoh atau idiot sih???"

* * *

"Yukimura-san, Yamamoto-san, saya kira anda berdua sudah mendengar skandal Sakura Miyawaki dari Aitakatta Production, jadi saya mohon, jangan lakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Miyawaki-san, kalian berdua mengerti?" kata Yuko Oshima, pemilik Ooshima Entertaiment, kepada Kira Yukimura dengan Sayaka Yamamoto, "Kami mengerti." kata mereka berdua, "Karir kalian yang paling penting, kalian tak ingin karir kalian pupus ditengah jalan hanya karena skandal bodoh seperti itu kan? Namun, jika kalian memang mempunyai kisah romansa, kami tidak akan menghukum kalian, asalkan kalian pintar menutupinya." kata Yuko kepada mereka berdua, lalu Yuko meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang latihan mereka.

"Tak kusangka kasus Sakura membuat semua orang ketar ketir, aku membayangkan penderitaan Sakura seperti apa sekarang..." kata Sayaka, "Jika kau tidak mau namamu melejit karena skandal bodoh, jangan lakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura, meskipun peraturan di agensi kita lebih longgar daripada agensi Sakura, kita harus tetap hati hati." kata Kira, "Dan mengingat kedua orang tuamu sudah mewanti wanti bahwa mereka ingin mempunyai cucu bahkan hampir menjodohkanmu..." kata Sayaka sambil memandang Kira, "Tolong lupakan masalah itu, aku sudah bilang kepada kedua orang tuaku bahwa aku ingin fokus ke karirku, untung mereka membatalkan perjodohanku..." kata Kira, "Ah... musim gugur yang indah ya..." kata Sayaka yang memandang jendela besar, menampakan gedung gedung dengan pohon pohon yang daunnya berguguran, "Semoga karir kita berkembang pesat... aku ingin sekali tampil di Grammy Awards..." lanjut Sayaka.

Tiba tiba, terdengar suara HP, nampaknya, suara itu berasal dari tas Kira, langsung Kira berjalan menuju tasnya, merogohnya dan mengangkat teleponnya

"Kira, nanti kau pulang, ibu mau bicara denganmu!"

"Ya... apa sih..."

"Nanti ibu jelaskan di rumah, pokoknya kau pulang!"

Dan telepon pun dimatikan.

"Sayaka, aku pulang dulu!" kata Kira, yang kemudian mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruang latihan sebelum Sayaka dapat bertanya alasan kenapa Kira memutuskan untuk pulang...

"I got a bad feeling about this..." kata Sayaka.

* * *

Acchan sibuk memainkan komputernya untuk mencari bukti lain tentang skandal Miyawaki-Hale, namun, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, pikirannya terus mengulang kejadian memalukan tadi siang di In-N-Out, tetapi, ia senang, setidaknya ia dinotice oleh Sakura.

Acchanpun melirik jam disebelah komputernya, jam 8 malam, namun, ia tidak peduli, ia akan mencari tahu siapa oknum yang bertanggung jawab menyebarkan foto Sakura! tetapi, ada yang mengganjal dikepalanya, mengapa Peter begitu perhatian kepada Sakura, hingga ia memeluknya setelah kejadian bodoh itu, ditambah lagi ia tidak sangka bahwa Mr.Derek, guru Sejarahnya merupakan kemenakan Peter, otomatis, jika benar Sakura akan menikah dengan Peter, maka Sakura akan menjadi tante untuk Mr. Stilinski, guru yang paling ia benci...

Seriously, her life.

LINE Appnya pun memunculkan pemberitahuan, ternyata message dari Nana, ia langsung membuka tab LINE dikomputernya

 **Fujita Nana : Tak kusangka, karena kau membuat hal sebodoh itu, sekolah kita akan didatangi oleh Sakura...**  
**Allison Argent : Kalau begitu, seharusnya engkau bersyukur, jangan engkau marah marah sambil mengunyah Double-Doublemu!**  
**Fujita Nana : Soalnya sampai masuk berita! Untung orang tuamu jarang sekali menonton TV!**  
**Allison Argent : Lupakan! Aku ada informasi yang menarik, ada saksi mata yang melihat penampakan penyebar foto skandal Miyawaki-Hale! Mungkin ini jalan keluarnya!**  
**Fujita Nana : Serius?**  
**Allison Argent : Menurut salah satu saksi mata di forum Reddit, ia melihat seorang wanita mungil berambut sedang. Sayangnya, karena gelap, tidak terlalu kelihatan jelas...**  
**Fujita Nana : Kalau begitu, bukan jalan keluar, bodoh!**  
**Allison Argent : Setidaknya, kita bisa mempersempit pencarian, Naana!**

Sungguh, Allison tidak bisa mengerti pikiran Nana, setidaknya mereka mendapat petunjuk tentang siapa penyebar fotonya, tapi malah Nana menanggap remeh penemuan itu. Acchan pun memutuskan untuk mencari petunjuk lagi di internet. Tidak menghiraukan pesan Nana...

* * *

"Ibu sudah gila menjodohkanku dengan dia?" teriak Kira kepada kedua orang tuanya sambi menunjuk seorang lelaki, "Maafkan Ibu, tapi... memang ibu sudah berjanji dengan kedua orang tua Scott untuk menjodohkanmu, dia itu dokter... dan ibu berpikir... karirmu tidak akan bertahan lama..." kata ibunya, "Tetap saja, aku tidak akan pernah menikah sebelum aku mencapai titik puncak!" teriak Kira yang lalu berlari meninggalkan orang tuanya dan Scott, lelaki tersebut, menuju kamarnya.

"Maafkan Kira, dia memang gila kerja, padahal ia sudah mau berusia 30... dan tante ingin sekali mempunyai cucu..." kata ibunya, "Tidak apa apa, saya mengerti perasaan Kira, apalagi setelah kejadian rivalnya terkena skandal... Mungkin seharusnya tante tidak menjodohkan saya dengan Kira..." kata Scott, "Itu bukan salah kamu kok, tenang aja, om yakin pasti cepat atau lambat, Kira akan menerima kamu..." kata ayah Kira.

Dan Kira mendengar semua itu, dibalik pintu kamarnya, Ia tidak akan pernah menikah sebelum mencapai titik puncak, ia bahkan sudah berjanji untuk membawa Midnight Skylar menang Grammy Awards dan tampil di acara bergengsi tersebut, namun, mengapa kedua orang tuanya lebih mementingkan keegoisan diri sendiri? mengapa? Apa karena materi? keturunan? Ia tidak akan bahagia dengan belenggu seperti itu, tidak akan!

Kira pun mengambil HPnya, dan menelepon Sayaka

"Sayaka, aku mau kabur dari rumah, sekarang juga, orang tuaku menjodohkanku lagi!"

"WHAT???? Lagi?"

"Iya! jadi tolong jemput aku!"

"Siap!!!"

Kira mematikan sambungan, dan menangis tersedu sedu, menatapi nasib malangnya.

Kira tidak mengetahui, di halaman belakang rumahnya, seseorang sedang merekam percakapan antara kedua orangtuanya dengan Scott dan mengambil foto mereka...

 _"Bahan yang bagus untuk dijadikan sensasi Hollywood yang terbaru setelah skandal Miyawaki..."_  


	6. Dayuuum Girl!

**_" Peter Hale, apakah engkau bersedia menjadi suami dari Sakura Miyawaki?''_ **

**_"Saya bersedia."_ **

**_"Sakura Miyawaki, apakah engkau bersedia menjadi istri dari Peter Hale?"_ **

**_"Saya bersedia."_ **

**_"You may now kiss the bride"_ **

**_Lalu, Sakura pun mendekat, dan menciumi bibirnya..._ **

_I DIDN’T GET NO FUCKING SLEEP ‘CAUSE OF Y’ALL! YA’LL NOT GONNA GET NO SLEEP ’CAUSE OF ME!_

Suara itu terus bergema di kamar Peter, membangunkan Peter dari mimpinya, ia pun langsung mematikan alarm HPnya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mimpi tadi merupakan mimpi yang paling aneh yang pernah ia rasakan, ia bermimpi dimana Sakura, memakai baju pengantin berdiri dihadapannya, dan kemudian menciumnya...

Sungguh, itu mimpi teraneh, sungguh aneh, bahkan meningatnya saja membuatnya begidik ngeri.

Tidak mungkin kan, mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan? ditambah perbedaan umur, dan juga, mereka kan hanya sandiwara...

Meskipun Peter menikmati sandiwara yang mereka lakukan...

Tunggu, dia bilang menikmati sandiwara yang mereka berdua lakukan? Padahal mereka baru saja 3 hari berpacaran... lebih tepat tepatnya berpura pura berpacaran, namun, kenapa secara tiba tiba ia bermimpi tentang pernikahan mereka berdua?

Ia kelama kelamaan bisa gila.

TENG TONG!

Bel apartemennya pun berbunyi, 'Siapa yang datang pada saat jam 10 pagi di hari Minggu?' tanya batin Peter, tanpa basi basi, ia memakai boxernya (Iya, dia tidur telanjang bulat) dan keluar dari kamarnya. ''Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Peter yang kemudian berlari menuju pintu apartemennya dan membukakannya.

Sakura berdiri dihadapannya dengan baju tshirt putih,cardigan panjang berwarna cream,celana jeans, dan boots berwarna cream, ditangannya terlihat bungkusan yang sepertinya adalah bekal, wajahnya pucat pasi menatap Peter yang nyaris telanjang bulat.

"PETER, PAKAILAH BAJUMU!"

* * *

Seharusnya, ia menyalahkan Takamina-san dengan rencana membawakan-Peter-bekal-di-hari-minggu, karena seharusnya ia masih berguling guling di kasurnya, atau menonton televisi. dan sekarang ia berjalan menuju apartemen Peter diiringi oleh tatapan orang orang.

_"Sakura, agar kau terlihat lebih intim dengan Peter, kau coba bawakan ia bekal, lalu kau datang ke apartemennya!!"_

Ide yang jenius, dan sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang idiot.

Dan tak lupa, Takamina-san sudah memberikan alamat apartemen Peter, ternyata tak jauh dari apartemen Sakura, pantas saja Peter mau mengantar Sakura pulang, dan membuat skandal bodoh ini mencuat.

"Inikah apartemennya?" tanya Sakura, iapun melihat handphonenya dan membuka SMS dari Takamina-san

** Alamatnya di 325 W. 8th Street, Office, Los Angeles, CA 90014, nama apartemennya Union Lofts, dia di lantai 2, nomor 202. **

Yep, ia sudah sampai ditujuan.

Iapun masuk kedalam gedung apartemen itu dan disuguhkan oleh dinding yang bercat merah dengan interior yang elegan, berbeda dengan apartemen yang ia dan Haruka tinggali, Sakura Crossing, dimana satu satunya hal yang menarik di tempatnya adalah dekat dengan Little Tokyo...

"Aku berharap tidak ada kejadian aneh lagi..." kata Sakura yang kemudian berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol naik, sambil menunggu lift turun, ia membuka website E!

**Dikabarkan, Kira Yukimura akan dijodohkan dengan seorang dokter !**

Headline itu membuat Sakura kaget, mengapa kini Kira, rivalnya, terkena skandal juga sepertinya? Apakah ada oknum yang tidak bertanggung jawab menyebarkan isu tentang dirinya dan Kira? Dan, siapakah oknum itu?

Lift pun terbuka, dan Sakura masuk kedalam lift tersebut dan memencet tombol lantai 2, tak lama kemudian ia sampai di lantai 2, dan mencari kamar nomor 202, ternyata, apartemen Peter tidak jauh dari lift, ia pun memencet bel.

"Tunggu sebentar!" 

Pintu pun terbuka, dan wajah Sakura langsung pucat pasi, Peter hanya memakai boxer berwarna hitam, sementara ia tidak memakai baju apapun, menunjukkan body 6-packnya, sungguh, Sakura tidak terbiasa melihat pemandangan menakutkan ini.

"PETER, PAKAILAH BAJUMU!" teriaknya histeris sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang bekal yang tadi ia siapkan, "Maaf!" kata Peter panik, lalu Peter masuk ke dalam dan berusaha mengambil baju yang tersedia, dan kembali ke pintu apartemennya, "Kau tidak tahu kalau aku paling takut terhadap lelaki telanjang?" tangis Sakura, Peter pun tambah panik melihat Sakura menangis.

Well... let's say that the awkwardness is strong in this situation....

* * *

"Hiks... Acchan... masa Kira-sama mau dijodohin sama dokter, mana dokter bedah pula, kan beda dunia!!!"

"Tenang, jangan kau menangis dulu, kan berita itu belum tentu benar, kecuali untuk skandal Miyawaki-Hale..."

"Tetap saja! Kira-sama itu terlalu perfect untuk dokter itu, mana dokternya jelek lagi! nanti anak mereka jelek gimana??"

"Nama dokternya siapa?"

"Yang aku dengar Scott Mccall, bekerja di Cedars Sinai Medical Center bagian bedah."

"Coba aku cari dulu, kita juga belum tahu wajahnya seperti apa!"

"Pokoknya jelek! jelek! kesucian Kira-sama bisa terancam!"

"Daripada kau pusing memikirkan hal itu, mending kau main game Visual Novel yang kau beli, apa namanya tadi? Kana no Shoujo?"

"Kara no Shoujo, bodoh."

"Ya sudah, kau jangan berpikiran yang tidak tidak, aku akan mencari tahu seperti apa Scott Mccall dan menginvestigasi skandal Miyawaki-Hale, ja nee."

Sebelum Nana dapat berkata, Acchan sudah mematikan teleponnya, dan menatap kembali layar komputernya, 'Skandal lagi, melibatkan Kira Yukimura sekarang, dan penyebarannya sama persis dengan cara skandal Miyawaki tersebar, apakah orang yang menyebarkan skandal ini adalah orang yang sama?' kata batin Acchan sesambil membuka forum Reddit.

_**MoePyon  
Aku curiga, sepertinya penyebar skandal Miyawaki dan skandal Yukimura merupakan orang yang sama, penyebaran lewat 4chan, IP address berada di cafe umum, ada yang punya teori lain?** _

_**Chanbaek21  
Mungkin penyebar skandal Miyawaki dan skandal Yukimura adalah kelompok kelompok orang yang tidak senang dengan kesuskesan mereka berdua sehingga menyebarkan isu seperti itu? untuk skandal Miyawaki... memang benar kalau Miyawaki dengan Peter sudah menjalin cinta selama setahun, namun, kita belum tahu apakah skandal Yukimura yang baru muncul sekarang merupakan isu belaka. Apalagi kita tahu Yukimura sangatlah ambisius dengan karirnya. ** _

_**NicoNicoNii  
Aku jadi kasihan dengan Sayaka, aku harap ia tidak terkena skandal juga, aku juga kasihan dengan Kira, ia ingin mencapai puncak, tetapi malah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya oleh dokter bedah...** _

**MoePyon**  
_**Sepertinya, ini wajah orang yang direncanakan akan menikahi Yukimura, namanya Scott Mccall, usia 33**_  
__  
**Aku mendapat foto ini dari fandom Midnight Skylar, katanya ini foto sang dokter saat SMA.**

_**NicoNicoNii  
Jeleknya! Bahkan ayahku yang berusia 60 saja jauh lebih ganteng daripada dia!** _

Acchan hanya tertawa ketika melihat diskusi di forum Reddit yang mulai agak menyimpang, seharusnya mengurusi siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas tersebarnya skandal Miyawaki-Hale dan sekarang skandal Yukimura (menjadikan forum tersebut mengurusi 2 kasus), malah mengurusi betapa jeleknya sang dokter.

 _**IchiRuki15  
** _ _**Apakah pembicaraan kita agak menyimpang? kita kan seharusnya membahas tentang siapa pelaku penyebar skandal Miyawaki dengan skandal Yukimura, mengapa kita malah membahas jeleknya calon suami Yukimura?** _

_**NicoNicoNii  
Maaf, kami kebablasan, anyway, sepertinya Sakura jauh lebih beruntung daripada Kira di kasus ini, setidaknya Sakura memang mencintai Peter kan? sementara Kira sendiri dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan dokter itu, mana dokternya jelek pula! ** _

"Dasar gila..." kata Acchan sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

 "Jadi, ibumu menjodohkanmu dengannya?" tanya Oshima-san ke Kira di ruang kerja Oshima, "Iya, aku harus bagaimana???" tanya Kira sambil menangis, "Bagaimana jika engkau pindah rumah? sepertinya tinggal dengan orang tuamu bukanlah sebuah ide yang bagus." kata Oshima-san, "Mungkin itu adalah ide yang bagus, aku sendiri tidak mau menikah sebelum membawa Midnight Skylar ke Grammy Awards..." kata Kira, "Semangat yang bagus, ingat, engkau yang menentukan pilihan, bukanlah ayah atau ibumu. Lagian, foto calom suamimu sudah beredar, dan wajahnya buruk rupa sekali, mungkin dengan bantuan media massa dan juga fans fansmu, engkau bisa menggagalkan perjodohanmu..." usul Oshima-san.

"Mengagalkan... perjodohanku? engkau serius?" tanya Kira, Oshima-san mengangguk, "Lihatlah, banyak fans yang merasa kasihan kepadamu karena akan dijodohkan dengan lelaki itu, di Reddit, Tumblr, Instagram, Twitter, semua fans berada dibelakangmu! mereka akan membantumu! tenang saja!" kata Oshima-san optimis, "Aku berharap begitu... oh ya, sudah jam 12, aku sudah ada janji dengan Sayaka untuk lunch di Grand Cafe."kata Kira, "Oke! Semoga ayah ibumu berubah pikiran, dan kau untuk sementara tinggal bersama Sayaka di Sakura Crossing?" tanya Oshima-san, Kira pun mengangguk, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Oshima.

"Kau lama sekali, curhat?" tanya Sayaka tiba tiba, "Kau tahu lah... bagaimana reaksi fans?" tanya Kira, "Banyak yang bilang calon suamimu jelek, bersyukurlah." kata Sayaka satir, "Sudahlah, aku sudah lapar, makan yuk! Patty Melt atau Eggs and Layered Potatoes with Bacons?" tanya Kira, "Dua duanya!!!!" teriak Sayaka kegirangan, lalu Sayaka menarik Kira berjalan menuju lift.

* * *

"Kau tunggu sini ya, aku mandi dulu." kata Peter yang kemudian meninggalkan Sakura sendirian diruang tamu, jujur, Sakura masih ketakutan dengan kejadian tadi, apalagi dia belum pernah melihat badan lelaki secara langsung... Ia masih merinding melihatnya.

Bunyi shower dinyalakan menggema diapartemen Peter, Sakura yang bosan pun tertuju pada MacBook Air milik Peter yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang, ia pun membukanya, dan mendapati bahwa MacBooknya terlindungi oleh password, namun, ia sudah tahu password dari MacBook Peter, dikarenakan tak jauh dari MacBook itu diletakan, ada sticky note yang tertempel di kulkas...

**Password buat Macbook itu IAmTheAlpha**

'Dasar bodoh, kalau Macbooknya diutak atik bagaimana?' kata batin Sakura, tetapi, tetap saja Sakura membuka MacBook Peter, dan matanya pun tertuju oleh sebuah folder tertulis  _For educational purpose_ , dengan isengnya, ia mengklik folder itu.

Dan Sakura membatu ditempat, bagaimana tidak? isi dari folder itu adalah porno, saudara saudara, mostly bertitel  _Impregnation_.

'Apakah Peter ingin mempunyai anak sehingga mengkoleksi video video tidak senonoh tentang wanita dihamili? Aku coba tonton ah...' kata batin Sakura yang kemudian mengkilik salah satu video.

Dan disaat itulah, Peter mulai mendengar jeritan jeritan Sakura yang ketakutan melihat video porno tersebut.

"Apa yang laki laki itu lakukan????" "Mereka sudah menikah belum sih????" "Masih remaja??? Gimana pendidikannya???" "Menggelikan! Sungguh menggelikan!!!" "Bikinnya saja sudah menggelikan apalagi saat melahirkannya???"

Peter yang sudah selesai mandi (dan sudah tidak kuat mendengar jeritan Sakura), pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos hitam dan celana pendek, dan menghampiri Sakura yang menutupi matanya sambil menangis ketakutan, "Hey, kenapa engkau menonton film porno dan menjerit jerit seperti itu?" tanya Peter kepada Sakura, Sakura pun membuka matanya dan menatap mata Peter, "Um... aku bosan... Peter..." kata Sakura, "Kau seharusnya bilang kepadaku bahwa engkau bosan, mungkin aku dapat memberikanmu izin untuk menonton TV, bukannya engkau menonton video porno dari MacBookku dan menjerit seperti mau diperkosa!" omel Peter, "Maaf... hiks..." kata Sakura yang lalu menangis dan memeluk Peter.

Peter terdiam sejenak, seolah olah kemarahannya menghilang begitu saja ketika Sakura memeluknya, "Aku belum pernah menonton film tidak senonoh sebelumnya... maafkan aku..." kata Sakura, Peter pun mengecup kepala Sakura dan mengelus elusnya, "Tidak apa apa, seharusnya aku tidak memarahimu seperti itu..." kata Peter.

"Peter, apakah engkau ingin mempunyai anak?" tanya Sakura yang masih memeluk Peter tiba tiba, Peter hanya membalas dengan diam.

Peter memang sudah meninginkan anak sejak dulu, sahabat sahabat karibnya sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, tinggal ia yang belum mempunyai istri dan anak, tetapi, apakah Peter benar benar ingin menikahi Sakura dan mempunyai anak dengannya? mengingat semua ini hanyalah sebuah sandiwara?

Ataukah, ini bukanlah sandiwara? Peter tidak tahu, namun, ia ingin terus begini dengan Sakura...

* * *

"Kira, kau bisa gendut dengan memakan 3 Patty Melt sekaligus dalam waktu 1 jam." kata Sayaka ke Kira, "Bodo amat, aku kesal!!!" omel Kira kepada Sayaka, "Keep cool, Kir... Keep Cool..." kata Sayaka menenangkan Kira, "Sudah jelek, hidup pula! mana dia cuma dokter bedah, dokter bedah, Yaka!!!!" lanjut Kira sambil mengunyah Patty Meltnya yang ketiga, "Setidaknya para fans setuju bahwa kau tidak pantas dengannya, tenang saja!" kata Sayaka.

"Kira? aku tak sangka kita dapat bertemu disini."

Sayaka dan Kira pun melirik ke sumber suara, Scott Mccall, berdiri dihadapan mereka, tersenyum.

"Fuck." kata Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apartemen Sakura, Haruka, Sayaka dan Kira bisa dilihat disini : http://www.apartmentguide.com/apartments/California/Los-Angeles/Sakura-Crossing/85563/  
> Apartemen Peter : http://www.apartmentguide.com/apartments/California/Los-Angeles/Union-Lofts/83324/  
> Tempat Sayaka dan Kira makan siang : http://www.opentable.com/grand-cafe-at-omni-los-angeles


	7. The Most Awkward of Awkward

"Apa yang engkau lakukan disini, Scott? Berusaha menghilangkan nafsu makanku?" kata Kira ketus sambil memandang Scott yang masih tersenyum, "Tidak, aku akan makan siang disini, mengapa engkau tidak duduk bersamaku saja? Aku kan calon suamimu." kata Scott, "Calon suami dimimpimu, Mccall, semua orang menganggapmu tidak pantas bersama Kira, pergi saja kau!" kata Sayaka yang kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya dan berusaha meninju Scott, "Sudah, kau sendiri yang bilang kepadaku untuk keep cool." kata Kira, Sayaka pun menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan berkata, "Get lost, asshole."

Scott tertawa, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, sementara orang orang yang melihat kejadian itu, memfoto kejadian itu atau meng-snapchat kejadian tersebut, "Setidaknya ia tidak mengapa apakanmu, Kira..." kata Sayaka, "Tetap saja, meninju Scott malah menambah masalah, kau sendiri yang bilang untuk keep cool, tapi engkau malah berusaha meninju Scott..." kata Kira yang kemudian facepalm.

Sayaka pun melirik ke arah Scott berjalan, ia sangat membenci lelaki itu, lelaki yang akan menghancurkan karir Kira jika ia menikahinya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Kira jatuh ke tangan lelaki itu.

Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

"Kau memeluk Peter dan ia mencium kepalamu dan mengelusnya? kau bercanda, Miyawaki???" teriak Haruka kepada Sakura, "Haruppi, itu relfeks, mana aku ketahuan menonton koleksi video porno Peter pula... kan memalukan..." kata Sakura sambil tersipu malu, "Jujur saja, selama 3 hari ini, engkau melakukan hal hal yang sungguh menjijikan, pertama, engkau berpegangan tangan dengan Peter saat melarikan diri dari paparazzi, kedua, ia memelukmu di In-N-Out dikarenakan seorang bocah menabrakmu dan engkau hampir jatuh, dan yang terakhir, kau memeluk Peter dan ia memakai kesempatan itu untuk pengecup kepalamu, aku membayangkannya saja sudah ketakutan sendiri, untung kau tidak diapa apakan!" omel Haruka kepadanya.

"Haruka, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku berusia 25, aku ini sudah tahu mana baik mana yang buruk, tenang saja..." kata Sakura menenangkan Haruka, "Tenang bagaimana? bagaimana jika setahun kemudian, engkau menikah dengannya dan mempunyai 2 anak seperti yang paranormal itu ramalkan di website E!? Kau mau kecantikanmu dinodai oleh kejelekan Peter? Aku saja ogah!" teriak Haruka kepadanya, "Itu kan hanya ramalan, Haruka, masa engkau lebih percaya ke ramalan daripada temanmu sendiri? Tahu sendiri bahwa paranormal itu biasanya memanipulasi ramalannya..." kata Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak tanggung jawab jika engkau tahu tahu menikah dengannya dan hamil anaknya, aku tidak akan datang ke pernikahanmu dengannya!" kata Haruka, "Mana mungkin aku menikahi Peter, Haruka????" kata Sakura.

Secara tiba tiba, handphone Sakura yang berada diatas meja makan pun berbunyi, Sakura langsung mengangkatnya dengan terburu buru.

"Hallo? ini dengan siapa?"

"Ini Oka-san"

"Oh... Doushite, Kaa-san?"

"Besok Oka-san dan Otou-san akan ke California menemui Peter, pacarmu!"

Sakura terdiam, Ibunya sudah mendengar skandal itu dan menganggapnya sebagai signal untuk menyiapkan pernikahan? 

"Oka-san, Peter itu bukan..."

"Sudah, sudah, jangan malu malu, Peter itu ganteng kok, sudah ya, Ibu sudah siapkan semua keperluan untuk besok, Ja nee!"

"Tunggu, Kaa-san..."

Telepon dimatikan, Sakura pun facepalm, "Ibumu menelepon?" tanya Haruka, "Iya, dan ia menanggap sandiwaraku dengan Peter itu sungguhan!" kata Sakura panik, "Sudahku bilang itu ide buruk! mana kedua orang tuamu ingin sekali mempunyai cucu!" omel Haruka, "Bukannya kau menenangkanku, malah engkau membuatku tambah panik!" omel Sakura balik, "Aku harus menelepon Peter, ini gawat!" kata Sakura sambil mencari contact LINE Peter.

* * *

 

Peter berbaring diranjangnya sambil menonton netflix, ia bosan, sungguh bosan, padahal baru 2 jam yang lalu Sakura pulang ke apartemennya, dan sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat selain menonton netflix.

Handphonenya yang tak jauh dari badannya tiba tiba berbunyi, Sakura ternyata meneleponnya lewat LINE, Peter kebingungan, apa gerangan Sakura menelepon? Iapun mengangkat teleponnya

"Iya?"

"Peter, ini gawat! Ayah Ibuku menanggap engkau sebagai kekasihku!"

"Lah, memang skenarionya seperti itu..."

"Masalahnya, kedua orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu! katanya, kau itu calon menantu!"

"Hah????" 

Peter kebingungan sendiri, kenapa sandiwaranya bisa berakhir kesalahpahaman lebih besar daripada sebelumnya?

"Iya! Terus bagaimana? mana paginya aku mau ke sekolahan Allison!" 

"Dinner? Bagaimana?"

"Kau yang atur, sungguh, aku bingung harus bagaimana!"

Dan Sakura mematikan teleponnya, Peter malah jadi tambah kebingungan, mengapa kedua orang tua Sakura tiba tiba ingin menemuinya? Padahal... Tunggu, bukannya Takamina-san dan Atsuko-san menyatakan bahwa mereka berdua sudah berpacaran selama setahun kepada media? Apakah itu trigger dari kedatangan orang tua Sakura? 

"I'm so fucked up..." kata Peter sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

* * *

"Acchaaaaaaan!" teriak Nana kepada Acchan lewat Skype, "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Acchan, "Sayaka hampir menonjok Scott karena menganggu Kira di Grand Cafe! Akhirnya Sayaka memutuskan untuk melindungi Kira-sama!" teriak Nana kegirangan, "Hei, bukannya ia merusak karirinya dengan berusaha menonjok Scott? dan aku bilang sih Scott itu ganteng setelah aku melihat wajahnya, not bad lah buat lelaki Hispanic-Caucasian..." kata Acchan, "Rambut kayak pot bunga gitu dibilang ganteng? Itu sama seperti bilang kalau Mr.Stilinski itu lebih ganteng daripada Leonardo DiCaprio!" kata Nana, "Na, itu beda lagi!" omel Acchan.

"Anyway, guess what? tadi siang, Sakura kedapatan ke apartemen Peter!!!" teriak Nana, "Not surprised anymore, semenjak kejadian kemarin... dimana mereka berdua berpelukan didepan mataku sendiri, aku sudah menyadari bahwa mereka beneran ngedate... tapi aku bingung, siapa yang menyebarkannya? itu misteri utama, terutama skandal Yukimura yang penyebarannya hampir sama dengan penyebaran skandal Miyawaki-Hale." kata Acchan, "Mungkin haters mereka berdua? kan bisa saja mereka iri dengan kepopularitas mereka berdua dan menyebarkan skandal itu... " kata Nana.

"Hanya satu cara untuk memastikan siapa pelakunya..." kata Acchan, "Dengan apa?" tanya Nana.

"Kita stalk Kira dan Sakura." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oka-san : Ibu  
> Doushite, Kaa-san : Kenapa, Mama?  
> Otou-san : Ayah  
> Jaa nee : Dah dah


	8. Karma is a biatch!

Hari ini, Sakura akan ke sekolah Allison, Beacon Hills Elementary School, untuk menepati janjinya 2 hari yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk naik bis, meskipun ia tahu Peter selalu memberikan tumpangan, namun, ia ingin menjaga jarak setelah Haruka memarahinya.

Jujur saja, pikiran Sakura sedang tidak konsentrasi, terlalu banyak kejadian aneh selama beberapa hari ini hingga ia pusing sendiri, terutama masalah kedua orangtuanya yang menganggap sandiwaranya dengan Peter sungguhan, ia yakin, pasti kedua orangtuanya sudah menyebarkan berita 'bahagia' ini kepada keluarga besarnya dan teman teman kedua orangtuanya. Ditambah lagi dengan kebencian Haruka kepada Peter yang semakin membesar membuat hubungannya dengan Haruka semakin kacau. Sungguh, hidup Sakura jungkir balik.

Bis yang Sakura tumpangi pun berhenti, dan naiklah seorang wanita muda yang mungkin seusia 20-an, berambut sebahu berwarna hitam dengan kulit putih, ia memakai baju setelan putih  dan high heels 5 cm berwarna hitam, Sakura sepertinya mengenal wanita ini...

**Flashback**

**"Hei, Miyawaki, kesini kau!"**

**Sakura menoleh ke arah suara, dan mendapati Stiles, tersenyum jahat kepadanya, tangan kirinya memegang ranting pohon yang cukup besar, "A... ada apa?" kata Sakura terbata bata, "Gara gara kau, aku diomeli oleh Mr.Harris!" teriak Stiles, "Maafkan aku! sungguh, aku tak sengaja melemparkan kertas contekan yang kau minta kepada Mr.Harris, sungguh!" kata Sakura, "Tiada maaf bagimu! rasakan ini!" teriak Stiles yang kemudian mengayunkan ranting pohon tersebut.**

**Sakura menutup matanya, menunggu ranting itu mengenai wajahnya, namun, yang ia rasakan malah tetesan, ia pun membuka matanya, dan mendapati seorang wanita melindunginya hingga tangannya bercucuran darah.**

**"Sudah, hentikan perbuatanmu, Stilinski!" teriak wanita itu, Sakura masih ingat namanya, sungguh...**

**Watanabe.... Watanabe Mayu?**

**"Berani juga kau, Mayu!" teriak Stiles, "Kami sudah capek dibully olehmu, Stilinski, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini atau aku akan berteriak agar menarik perhatian guru!" teriak Mayu balik, "Terserah kau!" teriak Stiles yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.**

**"Mayu, kau tak apa apa?" tanya Sakura yang menghampiri Mayu, "Tak apa apa, yang penting kau aman." kata Mayu sambil tersenyum.**

**Flashback end**

"Mayu?" kata Sakura kepada wanita itu, wanita itu menoleh, dan wajahnya kaget, "Sakura! OMG! kau tambah cantik!" kata Mayu, "Kau duduk disebelahku saja!" kata Sakura, Mayu langsung duduk disebelah Sakura, "Tak kusangka, kapten team basket Beacon Hills High School kini menjadi Idol yang cantik rupawan!" goda Mayu, "Kau juga, tambah cantik!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura secara tiba tiba melihat bekas luka ditangan Mayu, Sakura berusaha menyentuh bekas luka itu, namun, Mayu menutupi bekas lukanya, "Aku tidak suka dipegang, maaf." kata Mayu lembut, "Oh... maaf..." kata Sakura, "Tak apa, oh ya, kau bersama Peter bagaimana?" tanya Mayu, "Baik baik saja..." kata Sakura berpura pura, "Kalau kalian berdua menikah, undang aku ya! kalau bisa aku menjadi bridesmaidnya!" kata Mayu sambil tersenyum riang. Tidak mengetahui bahwa semua itu hanyalah sandiwara belaka.

"Anyway, sudah dengar nasib Stilinski belum? Aku dengar ia cuma jadi guru SD loh! Mungkin itu karma karena membully kita!" kata Mayu, "Sungguh? Dia merahasiakan itu dariku saat aku bertemu dengannya..." kata Sakura, "Pasti dia malu! kau Idol papan atas, dia guru SD! Mana dia menikah dengan sesama guru SD!" kata Mayu, "Um... jangan kaget, suami Stilinski itu... keponakan kekasihku." kata Sakura, wajah Mayu syok berat, "Kau pasti berbohong! Mana mungkin, Peter Hale, aktor terkenal, keponakannya hanyalah guru SD????" teriak Mayu, lantas, semua orang di bis melirik Mayu dan Sakura.

"Bodoh, kau terlalu kencang!" kata Sakura, Mayu lalu tertawa lepas, "Maaf, maaf." kata Mayu sambil terkekeh kekeh, "Kau masih sama saja, kencang dan periang..." kata Sakura, "Kau juga, serius dan polos." kata Mayu sambil tertawa, "Oh ya, kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Sakura, "Hanya karyawan biasa di perusahaan IT..." kata Mayu, "Lebih baik daripada Stilinski." kata Sakura.

Bis pun berhenti, Mayu pun berdiri dan berkata "Aku duluan dulu ya!",kemudian Mayu keluar dari bis, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian lagi, 'Bahkan aku belum menanyakan emailnya...' kata batin Sakura.

* * *

"Ini sekolahan Allison?"

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, sekolah Allison ternyata sangatlah besar! Sakura yang sudah persiapan untuk masuk kedalam komplek sekolah Allison (Mantel, kacamata) langsung masuk kedalam kompleks sekolah Allison, dan langsung menuju halaman belakang sekolah Allison.

Sakura tiba tiba merasa ada getaran di saku mantelnya, ia langsung mengambil handphonenya dan membuka locknya, Haruka mengirim pesan ternyata.

_Sehabis kau bertemu Allison, kau ke Fine Arts Building jam 2, designer terkenal, Talia Hale, ingin kita menjadi model koleksi terbarunya bersama duo Midnight Skylar._

'Job lagi.' kata batin Sakura sambil melihat pesan dari Haruka tersebut. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sambil menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi, ia pun merenung, sudah 4 hari semenjak ia dan Peter memutuskan untuk berpura pura pacaran oleh managementnya, dan bukannya masalahnya mulai terselesaikan, malah masalah semakin membesar. Namun, anehnya, mengapa ia menikmati detik detik kebersamaannya dengan Peter? 

Mungkin ia kurang sarapan pagi hari ini.

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menutup matanya sebentar, merehatkan pikirannya yang penat, menutup mata selama 5 menit itu tidak apa apa kan? 

Dan, ia pun tertidur dengan pulasnya.

* * *

 

"Acchan! kau mau makan di halaman belakang seperti biasa?" tanya Nana kepada Acchan, "Aku malas! si Stilinski itu lagi lagi memberikan nilai A- hanya karena aku membahas tentang dunia peridolan! Bilang saja ia iri dengan Sakura!" omel Acchan yang cemberut, "Sudah, sudah, itu sudah bagus kok, aku hanya dapat B+!" kata Nana yang berusaha menyemangati Acchan, "Ya sudah..." kata Acchan yang kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya dan mengikuti Nana keluar dari kelas.

"Ha.... aku hanya berharap Sakura benar benar datang... Apalagi ia kan Nationwide idol... pasti ia sangatlah sibuk..." kata Acchan lemas, "Semoga seperti itu..." kata Nana, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju halaman belakang tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, Acchan yang sudah kesal dengan nilai A- dan Nana yang kebingungan harus berbicara tentang apa.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, mereka berdua pun menyadari seorang wanita berusia 20-an dengan kacamata hitam dan mantel putih tertidur diatas bangku panjang tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdua, "Um... kenapa ada wanita tertidur di halaman belakang?" tanya Nana, "Kita bangunkan saja!" kata Acchan kepada Nana, "Bodoh, kalau ia ternyata sudah mati bagaimana???" teriak Nana, namun, Acchan tidak menggubrisnya dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Bangun... bangun..." kata Acchan sambil menggoyang goyangkan badan wanita itu, "Acchan, kalau ia mati bagai..."

"Oh... ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya wanita itu, Acchan langsung mengetahui suara wanita tersebut.

Sakura, yep, Sakura ke sekolahannya dan dengan tidak sopannya ia membangunkannya dari tidurnya.

Acchan pun membeku ditempat.

* * *

"Bangun... Bangun..."

Suara dan goyangan dari seseorang itu membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, "Oh... ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya, namun, orang yang membangunkannya tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaannya, Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk melepas kacamata hitamnya dan ia melihat Allison, terdiam ditempat.

"Aku minta maaf!" teriak Allison kepadanya, "Hei... sudah, seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena engkau telah membangunkanku... kalian sedang istirahat?" tanya Sakura kepada mereka berdua, Allison dan Nana pun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyangka engkau akan benar benar datang ke sekolahanku, aku kira kau tidak ada waktu untuk datang kesekolahanku..." kata Allison, "Aku kan selalu menepati janji." kata Sakura, "Oh ya, apakah engkau mengenal Mr.Stilinski?" tanya Nana tiba tiba , Sakura pun melirik Nana yang masih berdiri.

"Dia dulu satu sekolah denganmu? sepertinya engkau kenal dengannya." tanya Allison lagi, "Dia... hanya suami dari kemenakan Peter, aku tidak kenal dengannya sama sekali." kata Sakura berbohong kepada mereka berdua, sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin membohongi kedua gadis tersebut, namun, ia juga tidak mau masa lalunya terbongkar yakini seorang buangan di Beacon Hills High School dan selalu menjadi olok olokan Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski sebelum menjadi kapten team Basket.

"Ooooo, bersyukurlah! Ia sangatlah menyebalkan! Jika aku tidak memperhatikannya, ia pasti marah marah!" oceh Allison, Nana pun mengangguk, tanda setuju terhadap statement Allison, "Eh? namun ke anaknya ia sangat perhatian loh!" kata Sakura kaget, "Itu beda lagi!" teriak Allison.

Handphone Sakura pun berbunyi, dan ia mengangkatnya, "Hei, sebentar lagi pemotretan dimulai, kau dimana?" omel Haruka di telepon, "Masih di sekolah..." kata Sakura, "Bodoh! Sudah jam 12! cepat kau kesini!" teriak Haruka yang kemudian mematikan teleponnya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Sakura kepada mereka berdua, "Lupa! Aku mau ID LINEmu!" teriak Allison, "Sakuratan48!" teriak Sakura yang kemudian belari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian, ia menaiki bis yang baru saja berhenti.

Saat ia menaruh dirinya di kursi bis, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Ia baru saja memberikan ID LINEnya kepada fans, suatu hal yang sangat dilarang, Sakura pun facepalm, menyadari kebodohannya.

* * *

 

"Ibuku lagi lagi mengomeliku." kata Kira sambil memijat mijat keningnya didalam mobil milik Sayaka, "Tentang Scott lagikah? Apa apaan sih ibumu!" kata Sayaka marah, "Ya... lebih tepatnya mengapa aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamamu dibandingkan dengan calon suamiku, seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah tinggal serumah dengan Scott!" kata Kira, "Kau itu sudah 29, sudah waktunya kau mengurusi kehidupanmu sendiri, mengapa kedua orangtuamu tidak mau mengerti dan malah seenak jidatnya menjodohkanmu dengan Scott? Mana kelakuannya kayak bajingan!" omel Sayaka sambil menyetir, "Seharusnya kau bilang seperti itu kepada kedua orang tuaku, tapi mana mungkin mereka percaya kepadamu? Mereka lebih percaya kepada Scott daripada diriku." kata Kira yang kemudian menangis tersedu sedu.

"Sudah... jangan menangis, kita kan mau photoshoot koleksi milik Talia Hale... kau mau kelihatan kusut seperti itu?" tanya Sayaka, Kira mengelengkan kepala, "Makanya, janganlah kau menangis terus, jadilah wanita yang kuat!" kata Sayaka.

Sayaka pun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir dan keluar dari mobil bersama Kira, "Aku sudah tak sabar! Dan aku dengar Sakura dan Haruka dari agensi Aitakatta akan ikut juga dalam sesi photoshoot!" kata Sayaka semangat, "Sakura Miyawaki? kekasih Peter?" tanya Kira, Sayaka mengangguk, "Great..." kata Kira lemas.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki gedung Fine Arts dan berjalan menuju lift, dan secara tiba tiba terdengar langkahan kaki yang begitu cepat, dan mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sakura Miyawaki, rambutnya berantakan, tidak ada makeup sama sekali diwajahnya, dan bajunya kusut berat. Ia berdiri dihadapan Sayaka dan Kira sambil mengambil nafas, "Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sayaka, "Ada urusan, aku tidak telat, kan?" tanya Sakura balik, "Tidak, sudah, ikut bersama kami saja!" kata Kira kepada Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu lift terbuka, mereka bertiga pun memasuki lift dan Kira menekan tombol 6, "Aku berharap Haruka tidak memarahiku lagi..." kata Sakura sambil mengacak acak rambutnya.


	9. Why you fucking lying? why you always lying? OMG, stop fucking lying!

Ketika mereka bertiga keluar dari lift, Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu.

Hanya ada crew makeup, photo, dan seorang wanita yang sedang berlalu lalang panik.

"Itukah Talia Hale?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk wanita berambut pirang yang distyle updo, berkulit putih bersih, dan bermata sipit beriris coklat, "Bukan, ia bukan Talia Hale, ia asisten pribadi Talia, Shimazaki Haruka." kata Kira, "Dimana Talia kalau begitu?" tanya Sakura lagi, "Pasti ia kabur lagi... Sudah biasa bagi kami berdua melihat Paruru kelabakan seperti itu setiap pemotretan, memang dasar wanita sinting, sudah beranak 3 bahkan sudah mempunyai 6 cucu namun kelakuan seperti anak muda saja, aku jadi kasihan kepada Paruru, seperti pembantu saja dia." kata Sayaka sambil facepalm, "Tunggu... aku mau tanya sebentar, apakah Talia dan Peter itu kakak beradik?" tanya Sakura, Kira pun melotot sementara Sayaka langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau ini! sudah setahun berpacaran dengan Peter tapi kau tidak tahu sisilah keluarganya?" teriak Kira, "Ia tidak mau menceritakan tentang keluarganya! katanya saat kami berdua akan menikah, ia baru akan mengenalkanku ke keluarganya!" kata Sakura berbohong, "Sungguh, Peter orang yang benar benar aneh..." kata Kira, "Yang penting kau tahu kalau Talia itu kakak dari Peter, oh man... this is going to be so fucking awkward..." kata Sayaka menggoda Sakura.

"Hoi, cepat kau kesini!" teriak Haruka kepada Sakura, "Aku kesana sebentar." kata Sakura yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua, "Yaka, kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh  tentang Sakura?" kata Kira curiga, "Mungkin Peter itu orangnya selalu menyimpan rahasia? Kita juga ga tau kan?" kata Sayaka.

* * *

"Perkenalkan, ini Shimazaki Haruka, asisten pribadi Talia Hale, Talia sendiri berhalangan hadir sehingga ia yang mengurusi pemotretan untuk hari ini." kata Haruka kepada Sakura sambil menunjuk ke Paruru, wanita yang tadi Sayaka bilang sebagai pembantu.

"Miyawaki Sakura, ya? Bossku selalu membawa namamu loh! katanya terlalu lucu untuk adiknya yang mesum." kata Paruru, 'Lagi lagi soal Peter...' kata batin Sakura, "Oh ya? Peter tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hal itu!" kata Sakura yang lagi lagi berbohong, mungkin lie counter milik Sakura sudah mencapai 999. "Sudah sudah! kau dimake up dulu oleh Miya-san, Miya-saaan!" teriak Paruru memanggil seorang wanita berusia 40 dengan rambut seleher berwarna pink dan bertubuh pendek, "Anda Sakura? Ikut saya!" kata wanita tersebut, lalu Sakura mengikuti wanita itu menuju tempat rias.

"Kau duduk saja, biar aku melakukan semuanya." kata wanita tersebut, lalu Sakura duduk, dan wanita itu mulai melakukan pekerjaanya. ruang rias yang terpisah pisah itu membuat mereka berdua saja yang berada diruangan rias itu, sementara Kira dan Sayaka berada diruang rias yang lain, Haruka sendiri sudah dirias sejak daritadi.

Selama Miya merias dirinya, Sakura hanya memikirkan bagaimana dinner nanti malam, Peter sendiri sudah berjanji akan mengurusi semuanya, demi sandiwara semu mereka, dan demi karir mereka, tetapi, mengapa Peter sepertinya menikmati itu semua? 

'Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan soal itu.' kata batin Sakura, namun, ia tidak sukses mengalihkan pemikirannya terhadap Peter.

* * *

 "Jadi, kau mengajak orang tua Sakura untuk dinner bersamamu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam, bermata coklat dan berkulit kecoklatan kepada Peter sambil tersenyum, senyumnya membuat kerutannya terlihat dengan jelas, "Mau dibilang apa, orang tuanya ingin bertemu denganku." kata Peter yang kemudian menghela nafas, "Sebagai kakakmu, aku menganggap kau terlalu serius dalam menjalankan sandiwaramu ini, tak pernah dalam hidupku aku melihat kau begitu romantis dengan wanita yang berusia 15 tahun lebih muda daripadamu meskipun kau bilang itu hanyalah sandiwara untuk menutup skandalmu. Tolong, jujurlah kepadaku, kau benar menyukainya, kan?" kata wanita itu, "It's kinda complicated, Talia..." kata Peter, "Hei, kau coba lihat video ini." kata Talia, wanita tersebut yang kemudian menunjukkan HPnya kepada Peter.

Terlihat seorang lelaki berkulit hitam sedang menari seperti orang kesetanan diiringi suara  **Why you fucking lying? why you always lying? OMG, stop fucking lying!** di video tersebut.

"Another vine, Talia? Seriously?" kata Peter yang mengurut urut dahinya, "Video ini untukmu, Peter, aku tahu kau pasti menyukai wanita itu, sudahlah, stop fucking lying." kata Talia sambil tersenyum keanak anakan, "Terserah kau, aku tidak menyukainya, memangnya aku pedofil?" kata Peter yang kemudian menyeruput espressonya, sebenarnya, jika ia bisa jujur, ia mungkin saja jatuh cinta kepada wanita mungil itu, setiap ia berbicara dengannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, tapi, tidak mungkin, kan, Sakura menyukainya juga?

Namun, Peter tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya, sontak, Talia yang melihat semburat merah itu langsung meledeknya, "Peter salting memikirkan kekasihnya!", dan semua pengunjung cafe itu melirik mereka berdua, Peter melototi Talia, sementara Talia memberikan tanda peace sambil tersenyum.

'Kakak macam apa kau itu.' kata batin Peter. 

* * *

"Gila, kau photogenik juga!" teriak Haruppi yang memeluk Sakura sambil keluar dari lobby gedung tersebut, "Sebagai idol, kita kan harus photogenik, bagaimana kau itu." kata Sakura, "Tetapi, tetap saja, kau itu kelihatan super duper cute! Pantas Talia memlilihmu menjadi model di koleksi terbarunya!" kata Haruppi sambil tertawa lepas, "Haruppi, kita makan saja, ada cafe disitu!" kata Sakura yang mengubah topik pembicaraan sambil menunjuk sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdua, "Ya sudah, kita kesitu, moga moga makanannya tidak hambar..." kata Haruppi, mereka berduapun berjalan menuju cafe tersebut dan memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Hei, Sakura, si kakek berada disini!" kata Haruppi sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki bersama seorang wanita, Sakura langsung mengenali kedua orang tersebut, Peter, dan Talia, designer yang tadi mangkir dan membuat Haruka, atau yang biasa dipanggil Paruru, kocar kacir, mereka berdua nampak serius.

Dan tak terkira, Peter menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua, Peter bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiri mereka berdua yang masih berdiri, "Sakura, mengapa engkau kesini?" tanya Peter, "Kakakmu, dia memberiku job menjadi model pakaiannya." kata Sakura singkat, "Pasti ia mangkir lagi..." kata Peter sambil mengurut urut jidatnya dan kemudian melirik Talia yang meminum kopinya.

"Anyway, aku sudah mensiapkan semuanya, tenang saja, aku sudah membooking tempat di Sur Restaurant, dan... ini." kata Peter sambil memberikan bungkusan, "Kau pakai itu saja, maaf jika kebesaran, aku tidak tahu ukuran badanmu berapa, tidak dilampirkan di Internet." kata Peter sambil menyembunyikan warna merah dipipinya, "Terima... kasih..." kata Sakura yang kemudian salting, "Hei, kalian berdua itu, macam pasangan dimabuk Whisky saja, kita pulang saja!" kata Haruppi yang kemudian menarik Sakura keluar dari cafe itu, Peter pun melirik orang orang yang juga melirik kejadian tadi, beberapa tersenyum, ada yang tertawa cekikikan.

Seriously, His life.

* * *

"Nanti Ayah dan Ibu akan naik mobil sendiri ke Sur Resaturant, tenang saja, kami tidak buta arah kok."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, kami belum pikun, kami masih ingat jalanan Los Angeles!"

"Ibu, masalahnya, Ibu tidak mau memakai GPS, masih ingat Ibu ingin ke konserku tahun lalu, malah Ibu tersasar sampai di gereja Scientology!"

"Mobil kami sudah dipasang GPS! Tidak seperti tahun lalu!"

"Kalau begitu, bilang dong!"

"Oh ya, Mio akan ke apartemenmu, apartemennya lagi lagi bocor."

"Ibu serius?"

"Iya! Mungkin ia akan bermalam dikamarmu, tidak mungkin, kan, ia tidur dikamar temanmu."

"Ya sudah, nanti kalau Ibu sampai duluan, Ibu telepon aku."

Sakura pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya, ia pun menghela nafas, this is gonna be bad.

Ia pun mengambil bungkusan yang Peter berikan dan membukanya, ia mengambil isi dari bungkusan tersebut, sebuah dress bertangan panjang berwarna putih, wajah Sakura langsung memerah, Peter benar benar membelikan ini untuknya?

"Hoi, Miyawaki, Granpa Hale sudah menunggumu!" teriak Haruppi diluar kamarnya, Sakura langsung memakai baju, tas, dan sepatu yang serba putih, dan keluar dari kamarnya, matanya langsung tertuju pada Peter yang sudah menunggu sejak daritadi.

"Sungguh, jangan sampai kalian berdua berciuman didepan kedua orang tua Sakura, aku tidak mau Ayahnya serangan stroke." kata Haruppi sambil memandang mereka berdua, "Tenang saja, ini hanyalah sebuah sandiwara, ingat?" kata Sakura yang kemudian memfokuskan matanya ke Peter.

"Shall we go, milady?" kata Peter sambil memegang tangan Sakura, "Jangan pakai milady segala, kau membuatku muak!" teriak Haruppi, "Sudah, sudah, aku pergi dulu, nanti sepupuku datang, kau bukakan, Jaa!" kata Sakura, yang kemudian meninggalkan apartemennya bersama Peter, meninggalkan Haruppi sendirian

"Dasar menggelikan."

 


	10. Dinner with potential parents-in-law = Awkward.

"Sakura, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Peter secara tiba tiba kepada Sakura, Sakura yang sejak daritadi termangu mangu pun sontak kaget, "Tidak apa apa, aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kita bicarakan." kata Sakura halus, "Bagaimana... tentang alasanmu menjadi idol?" tanya Peter, "Well... sebenarnya, aku tidak ada keinginan untuk menjadi idol sebelum Yuka Mochida memutuskan  untuk memulai debutnya sebagai idol, dan dikarenakan dirinya, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi Idol meskipun aku saat itu kuliah di UCLA di Major Theater,Film and Television." jawab Sakura, "Lalu, aku ikut audisi di Aitakatta Production, dan disanalah aku bertemu dengan Haruppi yang sebenarnya tidak mau berada diaudisi tersebut, namun karena paksaan salah satu teman sekamarnya yang juga ikut audisi untuk menemaninya mengikuti audisi, jadinya dia ikut deh. Malah kita berdua yang lulus audisi dan menjadi trainee." lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kalau kau misalnya tidak menjadi idol, kau mau menjadi apa?" tanya Peter lagi yang masih menyetir, "Mungkin aku akan menjadi penulis skenario, aku sangat suka menulis ide ide, makanya aku mengambil Major Theater, bagaimana denganmu?" kata Sakura, "Mungkin hanya menjadi karyawan biasa, namun, gara gara kakakku mendaftarkanku untuk ikut casting dan aku menjadi salah satu pemeran utama... Seperti inilah akibatnya..." kata Peter yang kemudian cemberut, Sakura pun tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekspersi wajah Peter yang seperti bebek, "Kau begitu membenci kakakmukah hingga kau berkata begitu? Pfttttt..." kata Sakura sambil menahan ketawanya, "Sudah, hentikanlah." kata Peter yang mengeluarkan wajah teranehnya, dan membuat Sakura tambah tertawa lebih kencang lagi.

Peter yang melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang tertawa pun membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, menurutnya, Sakura paling cantik ketika ia tertawa, tidak seperti ketika ia menangis beberapa hari yang lalu hanya karena ia memakai boxer ataupun malu ketahuan menonton koleksi film pornonya, melihatnya tertawa saja sudah membuat dirinya jatuh hati kepada wanita yang mungil itu.

_Tolong, jujurlah kepadaku, kau benar menyukainya, kan?_

Perkataan kakaknya tadi siang di cafe itu terngiang ngiang dikepalanya secara tiba tiba, 'Sudahlah, mungkin saja aku sedang kesambet sesuatu.' kata batin Peter, ia pun kemudian melanjutkan menyetir sesambil mendengarkan cerita Sakura tentang Haruppi dan awal debutnya sebagai idol di Aitakatta Production.

"Lalu, karena aku kesenangan melihat Yuka, aku langsung berlari mengejarnya, dan malah akhirnya aku jatuh dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri di hari pertama sebagai Trainee." celoteh Sakura tanpa henti, Peter hanya mengiyakan saja.

Setidaknya mendengar suara Sakura membuatnya senang.

* * *

"Kau Tomonaga Mio?" tanya Haruppi kepada seorang wanita yang berambut pendek dan bermata sipit dan jauh lebih pendek daripada dirinya, "Yep, aku hari ini menginap disini karena apartemenku... Taulah..." kata Mio, wanita itu, "Silahkan masuk, sayang sekali si Sakura malah pergi ngedate dengan si kakek kakek tua itu." kata Haruppi kesal, "Maksudmu... Peter Hale?" kata Mio, Haruppi mengangguk, "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu hingga memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan si Grandpa Hale itu, padahal banyak sekali cowok yang lebih ganteng daripada Hale!" kata Haruppi marah, "Mungkin mereka memang dilahirkan untuk satu sama lain?" kata Mio, "Terserah kau sajalah, yang penting aku tidak mengizinkan Sakura menikahi lelaki itu! Kok aku jadi curhat ya?" kata Haruppi, "Aku mengerti kok." kata Mio yang kemudian duduk disofa, Haruppi pun ikut duduk disebelah Mio, mereka berdua pun tidak berkata apa apa.

Haruppi hanya berharap Sakura cepat cepat menyelesaikan sandiwaranya dengan Peter sebelum ia terjatuh terlalu dalam...

* * *

Sakura merasa begitu gugup ketika ia bersama Peter, menghadapi kedua orang tuanya, ia dapat membayangkan 1000 pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dilontarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya yang menang terkenal kepo dalam kehidupannya.

"Kau Peter Hale?" tanya ayahnya, "Iya, saya Peter Hale, senang berkenalan dengan anda." kata Peter sambil berjabat tangan dengan ayah Sakura, dan kemudian ibu Sakura, wajah Sakura tambah lama tambah memerah, mengapa semua ini menjadi begitu awkward secara tiba tiba???

"Bagaimana jika kita duduk saja dan makan? Oh ya, aku mempunyai banyak pertanyaan loh!" kata ibunya antusias, Sakura langsung membeku ditempat, membayangkan betapa kacaunya situasi yang kini  ia dan Peter alami.

Sakura, Peter dan kedua orang tuanya pun duduk, Sakura dan Peter berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya, setelah mereka memesan makanannya (Sakura hanya memesan Meatloaf, because seriously, Peter was paying all of the stuff!), mereka pun berbincang bincang, dan Sakura hanya bisa termangu mangu ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya asik berbicara dengan Peter, bahkan ketika makanan sudah datang, ia asik mengunyah meatloafnya sementara Peter dan kedua orang tuanya sesekali berbicara.

"Jadi, kau sudah bersama anakku selama setahun, jadi... kapan kalian tie the knot dan memberikan kami cucu?" tanya ayahnya, sontak, Sakura berteriak "Otou-saaan! jangan tanya seperti itu didepan umum!", "Sudahlah, kami sudah ingin menggendong cucu, Peter juga kan? Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?" kata ibunya, Sakura langsung facepalm,"Mungkin tahun depan, tahun ini banyak sekali kejadian yang kurang mengenakan, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menikah tahun depan." kata Peter serius, Sakura langsung melototi Peter.

Peter itu sudah gila atau apa sih???

"Akhirnya! tapi kau harus merencanakan pernikahanmu dari jauh jauh hari! kau harus mencari venue, designer untuk baju pernikahan, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi bridesmaid, best man, pendeta untuk pernikahannya, waktu itu berjalan begitu cepat!" kata ibunya sambil tersenyum bahagia, sebenarnya, hati Sakura teriris ketika melihat ibunya tersenyum seperti itu, ia tidak tahu bahwa semua ini adalah sandiwara untuk menyelamatkan karir mereka, bukanlah sebuah hubungan yang sesungguhnya.

Seharusnya ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

 "Peter, aku mau bertanya satu hal darimu."

"Apa?"

"Mengapa engkau mengatakan bahwa kita berdua akan menikah tahun depan? Padahal kita kan berpura pura... "

 

Perkataan Sakura terputus, ia tidak harus berkata apa, pikirannya melayang  kemana mana, apa jadinya bila karena perkataan sembarangan Peter tadi, ia malah terjebak dimasalah yang lebih besar lagi? 

"Aku minta maaf." kata Peter secara tiba tiba, "Seharusnya aku tidak dengan spontan berkata seperti itu kepada kedua orangtuamu, aku benar benar minta maaf." lanjutnya, "Sudah, tidak apa apa, aku berharap mereka cepat melupakan perkataanmu itu, aku tidak mau masalah ini tambah besar." kata Sakura.

Dan sisa perjalanan pun dihabiskan dengan hening.


	11. What The Fuck Did He Say?

"Tadaima..." kata Sakura lemas, dan ia disambut oleh Mio yang khawatir dan Haruppi yang masih memasang bitchfacenya sejak daritadi.

"Mengapa engkau begitu pucat? Apakah engkau sakit?" tanya Mio, "Pasti ada kejadian bodoh lagi, coba kau ceritakan." kata Haruppi, "Peter... bilang kalau kita berdua akan menikah tahun depan, didepan orang tuaku." kata Sakura nanar, "Apa? berani beraninya dia berkata begitu! Aku cincang dia besok!!!" teriak Haruppi, "Dia sudah minta maaf kok, aku hanya berharap kedua orangtuaku akan melupakan perkataanya..." kata Sakura "Tetapi, kalau misalnya mereka masih meningat perkataanya bagaimana??? YOU'RE SO FUCKED UP!" teriak Haruppi, "Sudah, sudah... Janganlah kau berteriak seperti itu, kasihan Sakura..." kata Mio yang berusaha menetralkan suasana, namun, sepertinya usaha Mio tidak berhasil.

"Aku butuh nomor telepon Peter, sekarang!!!" teriak Haruppi, "Tidak akan! nanti kau melakukan hal yang aneh aneh lagi!" kata Sakura menolak, "Dia harus diberi pelajaran atas kelakuannya itu! masa dia dengan seenaknya bilang kalian berdua akan menikah?" teriak Haruppi lagi, "Diam!" teriak Sakura, yang kemudian belari menuju kamarnya.

"Haruka-san, mungkin engkau terlalu keras kepadanya." kata Mio, "Dasar Sakura kepala batu!" teriak Haruppi.

* * *

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku secara tidak sengaja berkata bahwa aku akan menikahinya tahun depan, dihadapan kedua orangtuanya."

"Dasar paman bodoh, sekarang masalahnya tambah besar!"

"Bukannya kau menenangkanku, kau malah membuatku tambah pusing!"

"KAU ADALAH PAMAN TERBODOH YANG AKU PERNAH MILIKI!"

Derek langsung mematikan nomor teleponnya, dan Peter hanya menghela nafas, seharusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu.

His stupid mouth and his stupid brain, seriously.

Ia pun bersenderan disofa, menandang langit langit apartemennya, hanya gara gara ia menawarkan Sakura tumpangan menuju rumahnya, kini hidupnya jungkir balik, ditambah lagi dengan mulutnya yang asal bicara... ah sudahlah, dia sudah benar benar tamat.

Ia seharusnya tidak mengikuti taruhan yang ia lakukan dengan Chris.

**Flashback**

**"Hei, Peter, mau tidak, kau taruhan?" kata Chris Argent, seorang wartawan Entertainment Weekly yang juga sahabat akrab Peter, "Taruhan apa?" kata Peter sambil meneguk whiskeynya yang ke 3, bar yang mereka datangi hanya merupakan bar biasa, bukanlah bar high end yang biasa ia datangi bersama teman teman sejawatnya, setidaknya bar ini menyediakan whiskey yang banyak.**

**"Kau tahu Sakura Miyawaki? Idol Nasional yang sedang naik daun? Aku dengar ia sedang melakukan event handshake yang pertama, nah, jika kau berani muncul di event handshakenya dan berjabat tangan dengan Sakura, aku akan mentraktirmu whiskey sebanyak banyaknya, bagaimana?" kata Chris, "Kau gila? kau mau aku dikira om om mesum?" omel Peter, "Tapi ini whiskey loh! kalau kau tidak muncul, kau yang mentraktirku whiskey!" kata Chris meledek, Peter yang tidak mau uangnya habis untuk mentraktir sahabatnya yang toleransi alkoholnya tinggi, akhirnya memutuskan unutk menerima challenge tersebut.**

**"Ya sudah, beri tahu dimana tempat event handshakenya."**

* * *

**Peter benar benar malu, sangatlah malu, seharusnya ia tidak menerima challenge ini.**

**Fans fans Sakura memandangnya dengan geli, sementara para staff hanya jaw-drop atau tertawa terbahak bahak melihat dirinya mengantri untuk membeli tiket handshake, bahkan staff yang bertugas menjual tiket handshake hanya bisa terbengong bengong melihat Peter-fucking-Hale membeli tiket handshake Sakura.**

**'Keep cool... jangan melakukan hal hal idiot...' kata batin Peter, namun, ia tahu, dalam beberapa detik, ia bisa melakukan hal yang super bodoh di event handshake Sakura.**

**Setelah membeli tiket handshake dan mengantri, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sakura, rambut hitamnya yang lurus dan panjang digabung dengan wajahnya yang memancarkan kemudaan dan keindahan membuatnya terbuai, namun, ia harus benar benar stay cool.**

**“ **Hallo, Sakura.” katanya, Sakura memasang wajah tercengang,  “Saya dengar, karir anda sejak menanjak naik ya?” lanjut Peter sambil menunjukkan killer smilenya & menjulurkan tangannya, tidak tahu bahwa didalam hatinya ia deg degan setengah mati, “T…terima kasih sudah datang!” kata Sakura dengan lantang sambil berjabat tangan dengannya, “Saya berharap karir anda beranjak lebih tinggi, Sakura,saya berharap banyak.” kata Peter, Peter mengamati wajah Sakura yang memerah.****

****“ **Mr.Hale, waktunya sudah selesai.” kata security yang kemudian menyeret Peter keluar.**** **

******He fucking did it.** ** **

******And he will get his fucking whiskey tonight.** ** **

* * *

 

****Setelah memberi tahu Chris bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan challengenya dan berhak mendapat unlimited Whiskey, Peter memutuskan untuk ke apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari lokasi handshake, dan keluar lagi pada jam 8 malam.** **

****Dan disaat itulah, ia bertemu dengan Sakura yang sedang berjalan kaki, Peter terbingung bingung dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat, kenapa Idol nasional seperti Sakura berjalan kaki sendirian malam malam? Kemanakah staff Aitakatta Pro?** **

****Ia harus mengantar wanita ini ke rumahnya, ia tidak mau Sakura diapa apakan di jalanan Los Angeles yang berbahaya.** **

****Dan dengan sigap, ia menekan klaksonnya, Sakura langsung menengok ke arahnya, “ **Mr.Hale, anda sedang lakukan apa disini?” kata Sakura kepadanya, “Saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda, wanita secantik anda, jalan kaki menuju rumah sendirian, anda sendiri tahu jalanan dimalam hari sangatlah tidak aman untuk anda, mari saya antarkan pulang.” kata Peter, sungguh, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia mengeluarkan kata seromantis itu, atau lebih tepatnya memuakkan.**** **

******Wajah Sakura tampak syok, Peter langsung keluar dari mobilnya, membukakan pintu penumpang dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk, ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa otaknya bisa begitu dengan spontannya memberi Sakura tumpangan, “Um… bisakah kau memberi tahu dimana letak rumahmu?” tanya Peter, karena sungguh, ia tidak tahu alamat rumah Sakura. "Di Sakura Crossing." kata Sakura, Peter langsung mengetahui apartemen Sakura, tidak jauh dari bar yang ia biasa minum bersama Chris, Wolf &Crane Bar.** ** **

******Peter pun menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya, dan sepanjang perjalanan, ia dan Sakura tidak bertukar kata sama sekali, hanya hening.** ** **

******Waktu pun berjalan, dan akhirnya mereka sampai, setelah bertukar 1-2 kata, ia meninggalkan Apartemen Sakura, namun, ia merasa seseorang mengikuti mereka berdua.** ** **

******Sudahlah, ia terlalu paranoid mungkin.** ** **

******Dan ia menyetir lagi, menuju Wolf &Crane Bar, dan bertemu dengan Chris yang sudah berada ditempat.** ** **

******"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Chris, "Aku baru mengantar Sakura pulang, masa idol nasional sepertinya berjalan kaki malam malam? yang benar saja!" kata Peter, "Kau mengantarnya pulang? kau gila?" teriak Chris, "Lebih gila lagi kalau aku meninggalkannya, bagaimana kalau ia diganggu oleh lelaki mabuk?" kata Peter, "Tapi, aku beri tahu, kau tidak mau dirimu terjerat skandal bodoh lagi, kan? just stop do stupid things!" kata Chris.** ** **

******"Terserah, yang penting, mana whiskeyku!" teriak Peter, Chris facepalm.** ** **

******Hingga bar itu tutup, Peter meminum 5 whiskey hingga ia harus ditompang oleh Chris menuju apartemennya, dan terbangun oleh pemberitaan bahwa ia dan Sakura berpacaran.** ** **

******Flashback end** ** **

****Handphone Peter tiba tiba bergetar, Sakura ternyata meneleponnya.

"Iya? Ada apa lagi? Haruppi marah marah? Atsuko berkomentar yang aneh aneh?" 

"Lebih buruk, Kira Yukimura tiba tiba ditemukan menghilang setelah recording."

"Kau bohong, mungkin itu pemberitaan untuk mengalihkan isu politik tentang Donald Trump."

"Kau tidak percaya? Lihatlah berita, sekarang!"

Peter pun menyalakan televisi sambil mengengam teleponnya, dan ia terkaget kaget melihat headline yang terpampang dilayar kacanya.

_**Kira Yukimura menghilang!** _


	12. Crazy ass night...

"Mio." 

"Apa?"

"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan terbesar?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku harus melihat persoalannya dulu, aku ini kan sepupumu, aku bisa membantumu."

"Tidak, terima kasih, lupakanlah tentang apa yang barusan aku katakan."

Hening, tiada suara bergema di kamar Sakura lagi, Sakura & Mio yang berbaringan di kasur hanya memandang langit langit apartemen.

"Aku mau bertanya kepadamu, apakah engkau benar benar mencintai Peter, lelaki yang engkau kencani sekarang? sepertinya Haruka-san tidak menyukainya sama sekali." kata Mio, "Aku tidak tahu, aku benar benar tidak tahu." kata Sakura, "Kalau begitu, mengapa engkau mengencani Peter?" tanya Mio, "It's kinda complicated..." kata Sakura, menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang hubungannya dengan Peter.

Secara tiba tiba telepon Mio berbunyi, Mio langsung mengambil teleponnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Hello... Hah? Penculikan? Nanti saya ke TKP." kata Mio yang kemudian mematikan teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, "Ada penculikan di depan gedung agensi Ooshima Entertainment." kata Mio, "Siapa yang diculik?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kira Yukimura."

* * *

Sayaka benar benar gemetar sekarang.

Kira secara tiba tiba menghilang dari hadapannya, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka selesai rekaman, dan kini ia menghilang, seperti ditelan bumi.

"Bisakah anda ceritakan dari awal penculikan saudari Yukimura?" tanya seorang detektif yang berambut pendek dan lebih pendek 2-3 cm darinya, dibadgenya tertulis  **Mio Tomonaga** , "Aku sungguh tidak tahu, yang aku tahu, aku menyuruhnya untuk tunggu sebentar diluar karena aku ingin ke toilet terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang, namun, setelah aku selesai, aku tidak menemukannya sama sekali, sungguh, aku tidak bohong!" kata Sayaka sambil gemetar ketakutan, semua bulu kuduknya berdiri karena ia begitu ketakutan, rasanya ia ingin mati sekarang juga.

Apakah sang penculik adalah si gila Scott Mccall? atau orang lain? dia sungguh tidak tahu, namun, ia mencurigai si gila Mccall lah yang menculik Kira.

"Detektif, aku mempunyai orang yang harus engkau curigai, namanya Scott Mccall, pasangan Kira Yukimura, kau harus meninterogasi Scott, aku curiga ialah dalangnya!" kata Sayaka kepada Detektif tersebut, "Scott Mccall? Mungkin dia orang yang harus kita wawancara terlebih dahulu, terima kasih atas informasinya, sebaiknya anda berhati hati sekarang." kata Detektif itu, kemudian ia meninggalkan Sayaka.

Sayaka sungguh tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, mengapa Kira harus diculik? kalaupun yang menculik adalah si saiko itu, itu sama dengan bunuh diri, tidak mungkin kan, ia menculik calon istrinya sendiri?

Meskipun ia ada tendensi untuk melakukan hal segila itu.

"Yamamoto, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Oshima-san yang menghampirinya, "Kau kira kejadian penculikan secara tiba tiba ini membuatku tidak apa apa?" teriak Sayaka, "Tenang, tenang... semoga Yukimura cepat ditemukan, kau pulang saja, tenangkan dirimu." kata Oshima-san, "Bagaimana tenang? Dia itu teammateku, sahabatku! aku tidak mau dirinya diapa apakan!" tangis Sayaka sambil memeluk Oshima-san.

Ia ingin mati, benar benar ingin mati.

* * *

Peter masih memasang wajah kaget ketika melihat layar televisinya.

"Sekarang, kau percaya?" kata Sakura yang meneleponnya, "You gotta be kidding me... Mengapa aparat keamanan tidak berjaga disekitar lokasi? Memang Ooshima Entertaiment semiskin itukah hingga mereka tidak bisa menyewa aparat keamanan?" omel Peter, "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas, sepupuku sedang menginvestigasi kasus ini, aku hanya berharap ia tidak diapa apakan." kata Sakura, "Dia itu... rivalmu, kok kamu begitu peduli dengannya?" tanya Peter, "Meskipun dia rivalku, tetapi ia juga manusia, jika engkau diposisi Kira, kau diculik dan malah engkau diamini oleh rivalmu, kau mau seperti itu?" kata Sakura, "Iya, maafkan aku dengan mulutku ini." kata Peter, "Kau istirahat saja, ini sudah malam, nanti kau sakit lagi." kata Sakura lagi, "Kau juga, selamat malam." kata Peter.

"Nite." kata Sakura singkat sebelum mematikan teleponnya, Peter hanya menghela nafas, setelah dinner dengan orang tua Sakura yang berakhir kekacauan, sekarang Kira Yukimura, rival Sakura tiba tiba diculik, what a night.

Teleponnya pun berbunyi lagi, kini Takamina-san yang meneleponnya, "Apa? ini sudah malam!" omel Peter, "Kau tidak menonton berita? Kira diculik?" omel Takamina-san balik, "Tentu saja aku dengar, memangnya aku ini apa?" omel Peter lagi, "Aku beritahu saja karena aku takut kau tidak menonton berita hari ini, oh ya, besok akan ada beberapa stasiun TV dan majalah akan menginterview kalian berdua berkaitan dengan pertemuan kalian dengan kedua orang tua Sakura, kau tidak sadar? Para Paparazzi melihat kalian berdua bahkan merekam percakapan kalian? Dan apa maksudmu dengan menikah tahun depan???" omel Takamina-san panjang lebar, "Aku keceplosan, aku tidak bohong!" kata Peter panik, "Kan sudah aku bilang, jaga mulutmu, jaga sikapmu kalau kau tidak mau masalah ini tambah runyam!" kata Takamina-san kesal, "Lah, kau sendiri yang mengusulkan kita berdua untuk berpura pura pacaran! Ini salahmu dong!" omel Peter lagi, "Pokoknya, besok, kau jemput Sakura, ke gedung agensi, jam 3 sore! Tidak boleh telat!" teriak Takamina-san.

Dan telepon pun dimatikan, Peter langsung menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Katanya, ketika seseorang jatuh cinta, orang tersebut pasti melakukan hal hal yang bisa dibilang bodoh, dan selama ia berhubungan dengan Sakura, bisa dihitung hal hal bodoh yang ia lakukan, dimulai dari memeluknya di In-N-Out hingga berkata bahwa mereka berdua akan menikah tahun depan.

Apakah ia benar benar jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang beda 15 tahun darinya? 

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh aneh, Peter! Usiaku dengan Sakura itu beda 15 tahun, tidak mungkin bersama!" kata Peter kepada dirinya sendiri, namun, itu tidak menyingkirkan bahwa setiap saat, ia selalu berpikiran tentang Sakura, bahkan kakaknya sendiri menyadari bahwa mungkin ia benar benar menyukai wanita mungkil itu.

Sepertinya ia harus meminum whiskey lagi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai aneh aneh itu lagi.

* * *

Ketika Kira tersadar, ia berada di sebuah rumah yang mungkin dulunya terbakar, kaki tangannya diikat, sementara mulutnya diplester.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia berada ditempat yang menjijikkan ini, yang ia terakhir ingat adalah ia menunggu di luar gedung Ooshima Pro, dan Satpam sedang tertidur, ia menunggu Sayaka membereskan dirinya, dan secara tiba tiba ia dibekap dari belakang.

Siapakah yang berani menculik dirinya? Fans fanatik? atau ... Scott Mccall???

Tidak mungkin Scott Mccall, ia sama saja menggali kubur untuk dirinya sendiri jika ia menculik Kira.

Pintu tiba tiba terbuka membuyarkan pikiran Kira, tampak seseorang yang tidak bisa diidentifikasi karena memakai topeng dan memakai jaket hujan berwarna hitam hingga menutupi seluruh badannya, "Hi, Yukimura." kata orang itu, suaranya sepertinya disamarkan dengan alat penyamar suara. Kira tidak bisa berbicara dikarenakan mulutnya diplester, "Kau tahu, kau itu adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku lihat, melihatmu membuatku muak! Aku tidak sabar untuk menyiksamu..." kata orang itu dengan kejamnya, Kira mulai menangis saat orang itu mulai mendekatinya, "Namun, masih ada 1 orang lagi yang aku ingin siksa selainmu, Yukimura, kau masih aman... Hingga besok." kata orang itu yang kemudian menjauh, meninggalkan Kira, dan menutup pintunya lagi, meninggalkan Kira dalam kegelapan.

Dan disanalah, Kira menangis, menangis ketakutan, ia berharap seseorang menyelamatkannya.

Demi impiannya, demi Sayaka, demi kedua orangtuanya...

Dan juga dirinya


	13. What, just what.

"Press Conference ?"

"Iya, tentang pernikahanmu itu! Kau memang serius menikahi Peter sampai ia berkata seperti itu dikedua orang tuamu?"

"Lah?"

"Aku sebagai total producermu sudah tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi sih, memang seharusnya aku menerapkan peraturan anti jatuh cinta..."

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu...  ini mengenal isu aku menikah dengan Peter?"

"Iya, kau kira dengan mengajak kedua orang tuamu makan di restoran mahal bukan berarti paparazzi bisa mendengar perkataanmu?"

"OMG... Peter itu keceplosan!"

"MAKANYA, AKU MENYELENGGARAKAN PRESS CONFERENCE INI, BODOH!"

"Jangan marah, aku mohon..."

Namun, Atsuko-san sudah memutuskan teleponnya, dan Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas, semua orang menganggap dirinya akan menikah dengan Peter lalu rivalnya tiba tiba diculik tadi malam, lelucon macam apa ini.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Mayu yang sedang duduk di sofa, Sakura langsung menengok ke Mayu, "Bosku marah karena Peter keceplosan dan paparazzi mendengarnya, sungguh, aku benar benar tamat." kata Sakura sambil mengurut dahinya.

Sebenarnya, Sakura kaget ketika Mayu tiba tiba datang ke apartemennya, ternyata, perusahaan IT tempat Mayu bekerja, AllSafe, adalah penyedia layanan IP untuk website Aitakatta! Production, sehingga ia memegang semua database member member Aitakatta! Production, termasuk Sakura, itulah sebab mengapa Mayu bisa secara tiba tiba muncul di apartemennya sambil menanyakan satu hal.

"Memang kau akan menikah dengan Peter? Aku dengar dari portal berita E! loh!"

Seharusnya ia menjitak kepala Peter semalam.

"Tapi, aku tidak masalah kalau kalian berdua memang menikah, kalian sangat serasi!" kata Mayu kegirangan, seperti tidak berusaha menenangkan pikiran Sakura yang begitu kalut, "Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana pernikahan kalian berdua nantinya! Aaaah! Semoga aku bisa mendapatkan buket pengantinnya!" lanjut Mayu sambil meloncat loncat kegirangan, "Hentikan! kau menganggu tetangga sebelah!" teriak Sakura, Mayupun berhenti meloncat dan mengeluarkan wajah cemberut yang begitu buruk untuk wanita secantiknya.

"Maaf, aku kesenangan..." kata Mayu, Sakura pun mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya, kenapa temannya ini masih tidak bisa dewasa meskipun mereka berdua sudah berusia 25 tahun? Bahkan Haruppi, rekannya itu setidaknya masih memakai akal sehatnya.

TING-TONG! Bel tamu pun tiba tiba berbunyi, Sakura langsung dengan gesitnya membuka pintunya, dan mendapati Peter, berwajah pucat, didepan pintunya.

"Kau kenapa? Apakah engkau sakit?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian menyentuh dahi Peter, "Bukan karena sakit, tadi aku dikejar kejar paparazzi, dan pertanyaannya sekarang jauh lebih ngawur lagi, dari dimana venue pernikahannya, alasan aku menikahimu, sampai... pertanyaan dimana aku menikahimu karena engkau hamil." kata Peter sambil facepalm, mulut Sakura langsung terbuka lebar, dasar paparazzi bodoh.

"EEEEEH? SAKURA-CHAN HAMIL?"

Teriakan Mayu itu membuat situasi tambah awkward, memang Mayu tidak bisa membaca situasi? Sampai harus berteriak sekencang itu?

"Tidak, Mayu, aku tidak hamil, hanya paparazzi menyangka bahwa aku itu hamil." kata Sakura kesal, "Oooh... Itu Peter?" tanya Mayu sambil menunjuk Peter, "Yep, kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik, "Tidak apa apa, oh ya, aku ada meeting 10 menit lagi, aku pergi dulu!" kata Mayu, yang kemudian meninggalkan apartemen Sakura tanpa memberikan salam kepada Peter.

"Dasar anak itu, datang datang menanyakan yang aneh aneh, pulang pulang tidak memberi salam kepadamu." oceh Sakura, "Mungkin ia terburu buru?" kata Peter, "Memang ia seperti itu, bahkan saat SMA dimana kita berdua menjadi sasaran penindasan, dia masih saja berperilaku seperti itu..." kata Sakura, "Kau... korban penindasan?" tanya Peter, Sakura mengangguk, "Pasti mereka menyesal telah menindasmu, siapa saja yang menindasmu???" tanya Peter lagi, "Nanti saja aku ceritakan kepadamu, sekarang, kau kesini buat apa?" tanya Sakura balik, "Menjemputmu, kan mau press conference." jawab Peter.

"Aku bisa sendiri kok..." kata Sakura, "Sudahlah, ikut saja denganku, kau lupa dengan Kira? yang masih menghilang sampai sekarang?" kata Peter, "Iya deh, daripada kau khawatir." kata Sakura.

Sakura sebenarnya tahu maksud Peter baik, tetapi, ia juga ingin menjadi wanita yang mandiri, ia tidak mau bergantung terhadap laki laki seperti Anastasia Steele dari buku favorit Haruppi "Fifty Shades of Grey", itu akan sangat memalukan jika ia menjadi seperti Ana, tetapi jika kondisi sekarang yang tidak memungkinkan, ditambah dengan menghilangnya Kira, lebih baik ia main aman saja.

Ya... meskipun itu sebenarnya memalukan sekali.

 

* * *

Acchan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran sejarah, memang, tubuhnya berada di kelas, tetapi pikirannya seperti ditempat lain, ia memikirkan beribu ribu kemungkinan atas menghilangnya Kira, sempat ia memikirkan bahwa alasan Kira diculik adalah uang atau fans yang fanatik, namun, setelah ia melihat live report dan juga pemberitaan yang beredar, ia menyimpulkan alasan Kira menghilang adalah...

Masalah pribadi, dan ia yakin bahwa pelakunya adalah Scott Mccall, calon suaminya yang dibenci oleh fans Midnight Skylar, tidak ada pelaku lain selain Scott yang dapat melakukan hal sekeji itu terhadap Kira. Apalagi statusnya sebagai calon suami 'mungkin' menyelamatkannya dari dugaan bahwa dirinyalah yang menculik Kira, tetapi, kepolisian tidak mungkin sebodoh itu, kan, menghapus nama Scott dari jajaran nama terduga?

Kecuali memang kepolisan sebodoh itu hingga menghapus nama si brengsek itu.

"Saat perayaan hari kemerdekaan Amerika pada 4 Juli 1778, Jenderal George Washington merayakan 4 Juli dengan tembakan artileri dan pembagian jatah rum bagi para prajurit sebanyak dua kali dari jatah biasanya. Di Paris, Duta Besar John Adams dan Benjamin Franklin mengadakan jamuan makan malam untuk orang Amerika..." jelas Mr. Hale yang menjelaskan tentang perayaan hari kemerdekaan Amerika, Acchan yang mulai bosan pun menatap jam.

15 menit lagi menuju bel pergantian jam.

Acchan yang fustasi langsung mengacak acak rambutnya dan menghantam wajahnya ke meja, ia ingin cepat cepat pulang. Ia ada suatu hal yang harus ia lakukan demi mencari tahu siapa pelaku dibalik penculikan Kira.

Ya... meskipun ia sampai mengambil peralatan ayah dan ibunya yang merupakan wartawan infotaiment sih...

_Sementara itu, di kediaman Argent..._

"Victoria, kau lihat alat pelacakku tidak?" tanya Chris yang mengacak acak lemarinya kepada istrinya di telepon, "Tidak, kau taruh dimana?" tanya istrinya balik, "Aku tidak tahu, aku terakhir taruh disini..." kata Chris, "Mungkin kau sudah mulai pikun, coba kau ingat ingat lagi." kata istrinya itu, "Kau kan yang selalu memindah mindahkan barangku!" omel Chris, "Enak saja! kau kira aku ini apa?" omel istrinya balik.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa anak mereka yang mereka benar benar cintai adalah orang yang mengambil pelacak Chris...

 

* * *

"Jadi, kau dulu itu ditindas?" tanya Peter sambil menyetir, "Iya, kan aku sudah bilang tadi, aku dulu ditindas, kau penasaran?" tanya Sakura balik kepada Peter, "Iya sih..." jawab Peter tersipu malu, "Jujur saja, aku kurang nyaman membicarakan topik ini, tapi karena kita sudah bekerja sama selama beberapa hari ini... Akan aku ceritakan dari awal." kata Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi gini..."

**Flashback**

**Sakit, hanya sakit yang dirasakan oleh Sakura, badannya memar dan luka luka, didepannya, Stiles, tersenyum dengan kejinya sambil memegang baseball bat.** **kemudian Stiles meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di gudang itu.**

**Sudah makanan sehari hari Sakura selama tahun pertamanya di SMA ditindas habis habisan oleh Stiles, tidak hanya Sakura yang menjadi sasaran penindasan, sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan, namun, semua takut melapor kepada guru maupun kedua orang tuanya dikarenakan posisi ayah Stiles yang merupakan Sheriff, jadi Stiles dengan bebas menindas murid murid yang lain, termasuk Sakura dan Mayu.**

**Tetapi, anehnya, jika yang lain hanya sampai disirami air, ia sampai dipukuli.**

**"Sakura!" teriak Mayu panik, Mayu langsung memapah Sakura yang terkapar di lantai dan menuju UKS.**

**"Apa yang Stilinski lakukan kepadamu sampai begini? Kan sudah aku bilang kepadanya untuk tidak menyentuhmu lagi!" omel Mayu sambil memapahnya ke UKS, Sakura tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia hanya berfokus bagaimana ia dapat menahan sakit yang begitu menahun disekujur tubuhnya, sesampainya di UKS, Mayu secara langsung menangani luka luka diseluruh badan Sakura yang mungkin tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari.**

**"Kita harus melaporkan ini ke polisi, ini sudah percobaan pembunuhan!" kata Mayu kesal, "Tidak ada gunanya, ayahnya seorang polisi, jabatannya juga lumayan tinggi, kasus ini tidak akan ditoel sama sekali oleh kepolisian." kata Sakura lirih, "Kita kan belum coba sama sekali, siapa tau sehabis si biadab itu omeli ayahnya, dia kapok." kata Mayu, "Tidak akan berguna, beneran deh." kata Sakura, "Anyway, terima kasih atas pertolongannya, aku pulang dulu." lanjut Sakura yang kemudian meninggalkan Mayu di UKS.**

**Sakura selalu berusaha terlihat tegar, tetapi ia tahu, ia sudah mencapai batas kemampuannya, rasanya ia ingin menghilang...**

**Dan sore itu, ia memutuskan untuk meloncat dari atap sekolahannya.**

**Anehnya, ia selamat dikarenakan tubuhnya tersangkut di sebuah pohon besar, dan saat ia terbangun dari komanya selama seminggu itulah, ia mendengar sebuah berita yang cukup mengkagetkan dari murid murid yang menjenguknya di rumah sakit.**

**"Sakura, kau harus tahu, Mayu menghajar Stiles hingga Stiles masuk ICU! Tidak tanggung tanggung loh, 12 tusukan yang cukup dalam disekujur tubuh Stiles!" kata salah satu teman sekelasnya kepada Sakura sesaat setelah ia sadar, "Hah? Menghajar Stiles? Bagaimana bisa???" tanya Sakura kebingungan, "Setelah kau meloncat dari atap sekolah, keesokan harinya, Mayu yang melihat Stiles langsung menusuknya menggunakan pisau dapur, itu sih yang aku dengar dari anak anak, karena hanya satu saksi mata yang melihat kejadian itu, dan saksi mata itupun langsung pingsan ditempat ketika Mayu menghujam tubuh Stiles dengan pisau." jawab teman sekelasnya itu.**

**"Dan Stiles hampir sakratul maut di ambulan, bayangkan saja, pisau dapur yang besar sekali, menghujami badanmu selama 12 kali, bagaimana tidak kehabisan darah?" lanjut temannya itu, "Jadi... ia sudah meninggal?" tanya Sakura kebingungan, temannya itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nope, dia di ICU, belum sadar." kata temannya.**

**Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti apa sebab Mayu secara tiba tiba menjadi piskopat dalam sehari, mungkinkah karena ia berusaha mengahkiri hidupnya sendiri? Atau adakah alasan yang lain hingga Mayu melakukan hal seperti itu? Nonetheless, dikarenakan kejadian itu, Stiles dan Mayu diskors untuk sementara waktu, dan penindasan di sekolahnya pun berakhir.**

**Sesaat setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti klub Basket, memang, awal awalnya ia tidak bisa bermain basket sama sekali, namun, kelama kelamaan, ia mahir dalam bermain basket dan akhirnya menjadi kapten tim basket perempuan di Beacon Hills High School hingga kelulusannya dari SMA.**

**Flashback End**

"Tunggu... jadi temanmu itu menusuk Stiles?" tanya Peter, "Iya, mungkin saja Stiles mau menghajarnya dan Mayu berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan pisau? Kita juga tidak tahu detail dari kejadian tersebut, apalagi sole witnessnya sendiri pingsan dan tidak ingat apapun selain Mayu menusuk Stiles." kata Sakura, "Dan kau masih berhubungan dengan Mayu? Sepertinya aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan wanita itu, mending kau jauh jauh deh." kata Peter khawatir, "Kau terlalu khawatir, dia kan tidak pernah mau menyakiti orang kecuali jika orang itu menganggunya, aku yakin kok, Mayu melakukan itu karena Stiles berusaha menindasnya..." kata Sakura sambil memainkan hapenya.

Peter pun diam, tidak membalas perkataan Sakura, ia agak curiga terhadap Mayu, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura, yang ia dapatkan dari sosok Mayu adalah seorang psikopat tingkat tinggi yang mengunakan alasan melindungi diri sendiri untuk menutupi kejahatannya, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Stiles juga bersalah dikasus ini, apalagi ia sampai menghajar 'kekasihnya'.

Baru pertama kali inilah, Peter ingin memitas kepala Stiles, meskipun Stiles adalah suami dari keponakannya.


	14. Here comes the trouble, baby!

Mio mengaruk garuk kepalanya kembali, dihadapannya terdapat banyak sekali berkas berkas perkara yang harus ia kerjakan sekarang juga, ditambah lagi ia sebentar lagi harus menginterogasi sang 'kekasih' dari Kira, Scott Mccall yang menjadi prime suspect didalam kasus penculikannya.

Her life in a nutshell, everybody.

"Ms.Tomonaga, kau tidak apa apa?" 

Mio pun menoleh dan mendapati chief captain dari divisinya, Kate Argent, berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil memperhatikannya dengan raut kebingungan.

"Tidak apa apa, aku hanya sedikit kebingungan saja." jawab Mio ramah, "Syukurlah, aku kira kasus ini membuat otakmu terbakar, kau masih ingat kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan mafia 'Chimera' dengan mafia 'Fujiyama'? Itu benar benar membuat otakku terasa terbakar..." kata Kate, 'Ah, masalah itu lagi...' kata batin Mio.

"Mio! Mr.Mccall sudah siap diinterogasi!" teriak salah satu detektif kepada Mio, "Baik, aku akan segera kesana!" balas Mio yang kemudian belari menuju ruang interogasi, sesampainya ia di depan ruang interogasi sambil memegang berkas berkas yang diperlukan, ia menatap Scott dibalik kaca, wajahnya semerwaut, sepertinya ada sesuatu terjadi kepada Scott.

"Well, here goes nothing..." kata Mio sebelum membuka pintu ruang interogasi.

* * *

Sebenarnya, jika bisa Peter jujur, lebih baik ia tidak melakukan sandiwara ini, meskipun ia sekarang menikmatinya.

Seharusnya, ia kesal atau mungkin menolak mentah mentah ide gila managernya, namun, ia tidak bisa berkata 'tidak.' kepada Takamina, ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan kata 'Tidak.' kepadanya, karirnya bergantung kepadanya. 

Dan lebih anehnya lagi, mengapa dirinya kini mungkin jatuh cinta kepada kekasih bohongannya yang juga merupakan korban keberingasan dari suami keponakannya? 

"Peter? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sakura secara tiba tiba, menkagetkan Peter dari lamunannya, "Tidak apa apa, hanya aku sedang berkonsentrasi dijalanan." kata Peter, "Oh... Aku kasih tahu saja, kalau melamun di jalan itu berbahaya, loh!" celetuk Sakura sambil memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Peter.

'Oh shit... How did she know???' kata batin Peter panik, "Kok wajahmu jadi pucat?" tanya Sakura lagi, "Forget about it..." kata Peter yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ya sudah..." kata Sakura, yang kemudian mengakhiri percakapan dengan hening.

Tak lama kemudian, handphone Sakura berbunyi, Sakura langsung mengangkat teleponnya dan berbicara, Peter pun memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan Sakura, meskipun ia tahu sebenarnya itu sama sekali melanggar privasi Sakura.

"Hei, Mio, kenapa kau tahu tahu menelepon?... Scott? Maksudmu kekasih Kira itu?... Tidak mungkinlah dia melakukan hal sekeji itu kepada Kira, kau kira dia kekasih macam apa?... Menurutku ya, tidak mungkin Scott menculik Kira, sudah, itu saja, aku bukan detektif senior sepertimu... Ya sudah, itu pendapatku, bye!" dan Sakura menutup teleponnya, dan menghela nafas sambil mengurut keningnya. Peter pun melihat dengan seksama wajah Sakura yang berubah rubah ekspresi.

"Hei, Peter, menurutmu... Siapakah yang menculik Kira?" tanya Sakura beberapa detik kemudian, "Lah, kenapa kau malah menanyakanku?" tanya Peter balik, "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja." jawab Sakura penasaran, "Aku sih tidak tahu menahu, jadi aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, lebih baik kita fokus dengan konferensi pers sesaat  lagi." kata Peter, "Mungkin aku harus memprioritaskan skandal kita daripada penculikan rivalku..." kata Sakura.

Peter tahu Sakura khawatir dengan Kira, meskipun ia mengerti bahwa Kira adalah rival Sakura dan ia akan melakukan segala cara agar ia dapat melebihi Sakura, namun, kenapa Sakura begitu khawatir dengan Kira? 

Ia sungguh tidak mengetahui isi hati perempuan mungil yang mungkin merebut hatinya itu, ia sungguh tidak tahu.

* * *

"Saat kejadian kemarin, jam 22.00, kau berada dimana?" tanya Mio kepada Scott yang berada didepannya, tampak jelas kantung mata terlihat dari wajah Scott yang penuh dengan kerutan itu, sepertinya ia kecapaian hingga terlihat seperti Zombie.

"Di tempat kerjaku, membereskan semua berkas berkas pasien, kau menanggapku sebagai penculik tunanganku? Kau sudah gila?" kata Scott defensif, "Itulah pekerjaanku sebagai penegak hukum, aku menanyakanmu karena aku ingin menemukan tunanganmu itu! Apa engkau tidak mau tunanganmu ditemukan?" balas Mio kepada Scott, "Asal kau tahu, bukanlah aku yang menculik Kira, aku tahu Kira tidak menyukaiku, namun, aku menyayanginya!" kata Scott sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya, "Aku ingin pengacaraku." lanjut Scott.

'Sialan si bajingan ini!' kata batin Mio, ia masih memikirkan bahwa Scott adalah pelakunya, apalagi sikapnya yang defensif membuat dirinya terlihat seperti pelaku dari penculikan Kira, namun, ia tidak bisa langsung mengatakan bahwa Scott adalah pelakunya karena tidak ada cukup bukti, ia perlu menemukan bukti bukti yang cukup untuk menangkap Scott atau siapapun yang melakukan penculikan ini.

Seseorang pun mengetuk kaca, Mio pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan keluar dari ruangan interogasi, dan menemukan Kate memasang wajah masam.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, dirinya meminta pengacara." kata Mio datar, "Lalu, kita harus bagaimana?" lanjut Mio, "Kita cari riwayat peneleponannya, semuanya! dia itu publik figure! Nama baik kepolisian terancam jika ia tidak ditemukan secepatnya!" kata Kate, "Bagaimana dengan Scott?" tanya Mio lagi, "Kita berikan pengacaranya, kita tidak ada hal untuk menolak permintaanya." kata Kate, "Aku rasa Scott yang menculik Kira." kata Mio tiba tiba, "Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" kata Kate dengan remehnya, lalu Kate meninggalkan Mio.

Dengan marah, ia pun kembali ke meja kerjanya dan membanting badannya ke kursinya, ia mengambil handphonenya dari saku celananya, dan memutuskan untuk menelepon Sakura untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin hanya Sakura yang dapat mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian, teleponnya pun diangkat.

"Hei, Mio, kenapa kau tahu tahu menelepon?"

"Hei... aku mau meminta pendapatmu tentang Scott Mccall."

 

"Scott? Maksudmu kekasih Kira itu?"

"Iya, menurut intuisiku, sepertinya dirinyalah yang menculik Kira, ia begitu defensif ketika aku menanyakan tentang keberadaan dirinya saat malam penculikan Kira."

"Tidak mungkinlah dia melakukan hal sekeji itu kepada Kira, kau kira dia kekasih macam apa?"

"Kekasih belum tentu tidak dapat melakukan hal hal yang keji! Banyak sekali kisah cinta yang berakhir dengan pembunuhan oleh kekasih!"

"Menurutku ya, tidak mungkin Scott menculik Kira, sudah, itu saja, aku bukan detektif senior sepertimu... Ya sudah, itu pendapatku, bye!"

Dan Sakura menutup teleponnya.

"Dasar, semua manusia itu sama brengseknya!" teriak Mio frustasi.

* * *

 

"Kau tahu kan, apa yang harus kalian katakan saat Press Conference nanti?"

Pertanyaan Atsuko-san membuat Sakura sedikit kebingungan, apa yang harus ia katakan nanti?

"Umm... kalau itu hanyalah sebuah candaan?" tanya Sakura, "Ya... semoga wartawan dapat memakan omong kosongmu..." kata Atsuko-san, Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati Peter sedang diomeli habis habisan oleh Takamina-san, Sakura tiba tiba merasa kasihan kepada Peter.

Meskipun Peter yang bertanggung jawab atas insiden bodoh yang mengakibatkan press conference ini.

"5 menit lagi, press conference akan dimulai, kalian siap siap!" teriak salah satu staff, "Ingat, jika kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi..." kata Atsuko-san "Iya, aku sudah tahu." potong Sakura.

Sakura pun menatap Peter, dan tepat saat itu, Peter menatap Sakura juga.

Dan waktu serasa berhenti saat itu juga.


	15. The press conference and the craziness overload

"Hei, Naana!"

"Yeah?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita menguntit Sakura?"

"Hei! Kau sudah gila? kau mau bikin masalah lagi seperti kejadian di In-N-Out itu?"

"Tetapi, ini demi keamanan Sakura!"

"Keamanan kepalamu!"

Acchan dan Naana pun berdebat didalam kelas, tidak mempedulikan Mr.Stilinski menerangkan pelajaran didepan kelas, mereka sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, dunia peridolan yang mungkin tiada habisnya diulik.

"Kau mau Sakura bernasib sama seperti Kira?"

"Kau kira masalah Kira diculik itu relevan dengan skandal Sakura-dengan-Peter itu?"

"Ya kan bisa jadi..."

"Argent, Fujita! Kalian berdua sedang berbicara tentang apa?" teriak Mr.Stilinski sambil melemparkan kapur tulis kearah mereka berdua, Naana dan Acchan langsung kembali ke posisi semula, menghindari lemparan kapur tulis Mr.Stilinski. Sesaat setelah keadaan kondusif, Mr.Stilinski kembali menerangkan pelajaran.

"Pokoknya pulang sekolah, kita untit dia!" omel Acchan kepada Naana, Naana pun hanya bisa mendesah mendengar perkataan temannya.

Mengapa Naana harus berteman dengan Acchan, ya?

* * *

Sakura hanya membeku di meja, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan yang akan dipertanyakan oleh para wartawan akan benar benar absurd, bahkan wajah Atsuko-san terlihat syok.

"Sakura, kapan anda akan menikah, lebih tepatnya?"

Dan pertanyaan sejenis itupun banyak dilontarkan oleh para wartawan yang bergerombol di ruangan itu, "Hei, ini aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kepada Peter sambil berbisik, "Tunggu, biar saja aku yang urusi semuanya." kata Peter dengan pedenya.

Dan seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Peter membuka mulutnya, karena kata kata yang selanjutnya dilontarkan oleh Peter membuat masalah semakin ruwet.

"Jadi, mungkin kami berdua akan menikah setahun lagi, untuk venue sendiri kami masih mencari cari, tapi.. ya kami sih kepinginnya di Bali, Indonesia."

Sakura langsung melengo mendengar perkataan Peter, apakah Peter sudah gila hingga ia berkata seperti itu? Atsuko-san dan Takamina-san juga memasang wajah kaget, iyalah, skripnya adalah kalau apa yang dikatakan Peter itu bercanda, lah, kenapa ini malah mengkonfirmasi perkataannya di restoran itu?

"Mr. Hale, Kira kira anda ingin menginginkan berapa anak?" tanya seorang wartawan dengan asalnya, "Kalau bisa, anda ingin anak perempuan atau anak laki laki?" lanjut salah satu wartawan yang bertanya lebiih ngawur lagi.

Sakura rasanya sangatlah malu, rasanya ia ingin menggetok kepala Peter sekeras kerasnya, ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa Peter begitu bodohnya mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada para wartawan.

Sungguh, ia ingin Peter hilang saja dari muka bumi ini.

* * *

 

"Acchaan! Tunggu!!!!" teriak Naana sambil berlari menuju arah Acchan, "Makanya, jangan lelet." omel Acchan kepada Naana, "Habisnya kau terlalu cepat, jadinya aku ketinggalan kan!" omel Naana balik, "Memang kita mau kemana sih sampai harus sejauh ini?" lanjut Naana, Acchan pun menyunggingkan senyum lalu menunjuk ke arah gedung Olympus Pro. 

"Seperti yang diberitakan oleh media massa, barusan Sakura dan Peter melakukan konferensi pers disini, nah, disinilah kita akan menguntit si Sakura, ya... Demi keselamatan hidup Sakura lah..." kata Acchan, "Kau sudah gila? kau mau bikin masalah baru?" omel Naana, "Daripada ia bernasib sama seperti Kira?" ledek Acchan, "Itu beda lagi, Acchan! Aku nanti laporkan ke orang tuamu loh!" ancam Naana.

"Hei... itu sepertinya Sakura dan Peter sudah menaiki mobil..." kata Naana sambil menujuk ke arah mobil yang sedang berjalan, terlihat wajah Sakura yang kusut dan Peter yang cemas, "Lah... Bagaimana kita dapat menguntit Sakura?" kata Acchan kebingungan.

"Sudah aku bilang ini ide buruk..." kata Naana sambil facepalm.

* * *

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh, aku hanya improvisasi."

Sakura tidak membalas perkataan Peter, ia sudah terlanjur marah, barusan Peter juga diomeli oleh Atsuko-san dan Takamina-san atas improvisasi bodohnya yang seharusnya ia tidak lakukan, namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kini media massa memberitahukan bahwa mereka berdua akan menikah tahun depan.

"Dasar Peter bodoh." 

Itulah perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura, ia sudah muak, rasanya ia ingin keluar dari mobil sekarang juga, sesak rasanya ia berada di 1 ruangan dengan Peter.

"Aku mau pulang sendiri, turunkan aku." lanjut Sakura datar, "Sakura..." "Pokoknya sekarang turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura kencang. Mau tidak mau Peter menepi dan membuka kunci mobil, dan secara cepat, Sakura keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

Sakura hanya ingin pulang, lalu menangis sejadi jadinya dikamar. 

* * *

"Jadi, Allison dan Nana membuat kegaduhan lagi?" tanya Derek kepada Stiles, Stiles pun mengangguk, "Dasar dua anak itu..." kata Derek sambil menghela nafas, Derek pun menghempaskan badannya ke sofa restoran itu, "Ya mau dibilang apa, mereka berkelakuan seperti anak monyet..." kata Stiles, "Aku berharap Laura dan Claudie tidak berkelakuan seperti mereka." kata Derek, "Pasti ibumu sedang bermain dengan kedua cucu kesayangannya... Aku jadi kasihan dengan asistennya itu, ia yang mengurusi semua pekerjaan ibumu..." kata Stiles sambil menyeruput milkshakenya, "Ibuku tidak seperti itu, ia masih bertanggung jawab kok sebagai fashion designer, palingan yang mengurusi Claudie dan Laura itu Shimazaki." kata Derek.

Tiba-tiba, seorang perempuan menghampiri bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat Stiles & Derek, Stiles pun langsung mengenali perempuan itu.

Watanabe Mayu, orang yang menusuknya sebanyak 12 kali, membuatnya masuk ke IGD dan hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

"Derek... Ayo kita jemput Claudie dan Laura." kata Stiles panik, "Mengapa kau tiba tiba terburu-buru?" tanya Derek kebingungan, "Aku hanya ingin cepat cepat bertemu dengan kedua anak kita." kata Stiles yang berusaha tenang, namun, ia sebenarnya begitu ketakutan, bagaimana jika Mayu melihatnya? Apakah Mayu akan menyakiti keluarganya juga?

"Ya sudah, kita jemput Claudie dan Laura, lalu kita pulang ke rumah." kata Derek, Stiles pun bernafas lega, setidaknya Mayu tidak akan melihatnya.

Iya, kan?

"Ah! Stilinski-san!" teriak Mayu dari kejauhan, Stiles pun menengok dan mendapati Mayu tersenyum ceria dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Dan Stiles pun merasa ia menjadi gila, dan kemudian berteriak ketakutan sebelum ia merasakan sesak nafas.

Lantas, Derek pun panik dan berteriak meminta tolong, suasana restoran itupun langsung panik, tak kecuali Mayu yang langsung menghampiri Stiles.

"Stilinski-san???? Seseorang, tolong telepon 911!" teriak Mayu panik.

 

 

 


	16. Sorry, i didn't mean to hurt your feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudah hampir sebulan saya ga update cerita ini diakibatkan banyak sekali acara sehingga ga bisa update... so... here we go, chap 16nya bener bener panjang banget XD
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the kudos & comments

"Mio, kau ada tamu tuh!"

Mio yang sedang mengurusi berkas pun kaget mendengar teriakan salah satu rekan kerjanya, siapa yang datang pada sore hari seperti ini di kantor Polisi?

"Iya, sebentar!" teriak Mio, Mio pun beranjak dari work stationnya dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang tunggu, ia pun terkaget kaget.

Sepupunya, Sakura, duduk di ruang tunggu sambil menangis, wajahnya penuh dengan mascara yang luntur karena air matanya.

"Sa...Sakura!?" teriak Mio panik.

* * *

Ketika Kira membuka matanya, ia masih ditempat yang sama,di ruangan yang begitu gelap.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang begitu aneh, ia tidak sama sekali terikat oleh tali yang tadinya melilitnya, dan dengan leluasanya, ia bangkit dan menuju pintu.

Dan lagi, tidak dikunci sama sekali.

Kira pun kebingungan, benar benar kebingungan, apakah sang penculik membebaskannya? Atau sang penculik lupa mengikatnya kembali dan mengunci pintu?

'Sudahlah, yang penting aku dapat kabur...' kata batin Kira, ia pun mulai berlari melewati sebuah lorong gelap, saking gelapnya, ia tidak bisa melihat.

Namun, untungnya ada sebuah cahaya lilin kecil yang menerangi ujung lorong tersebut, dan Kira terus belari menuju cahaya tersebut, menuju kebebasannya.

Or is it?

* * *

"Jadi... Kau kesal dengan Peter dan mulut embernya itu?"

Mio yang duduk didepannya pun memasang wajah kebingungan, seperti tak mengerti permasalahan sesungguhnya yang dihadapi olehnya, bagaimana tidak? Mio sendiri saja tidak tahu bahwa ia dan Peter itu bersandiwara, bagaimana ia tidak memasang wajah kebingungan?

Sakura pun mengangguk, dan Mio pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku kasih tahu ke kamu, Men Are from _Mars_ , Women Are from _Venus."_  

"Dan..?"

"Pemikiran laki laki itu berbeda dengan perempuan, jadi kau harus mengerti mengapa ia bisa bermulut seperti itu, mungkin ia terlalu jujur sampai berkata seperti itu?"

"Terlalu jujur?" Giliran Sakura yang kebingungan, terlalu jujur? bukannya ia berbohong kepada ranah publik tentang kisah 'percintaan' mereka? Ataukah...

"Ya... terserah kamu sih mau percaya perkataanku atau enggak." 

Sakura pun terdiam, sungguh, ia tidak ingin membocorkan rahasianya kepada Mio,tetapi ia tidak bisa. 

Sungguh, mengapa ia meng-iyakan rencana gila Takamina-san dan Atsuko-san? Ia sungguh bodoh, sungguh bodoh.

"Hei, Sakura, ini sudah malam, kau kembali ke rumahmu, bahaya tahu kalau jam segini masih diluar." nasehat Mio tiba tiba, Sakura pun melihat jam dan terkaget kaget.

Sudah jam 7:30 dan ia belum pulang sama sekali? Haruppi pasti sekarang khawatir dengannya.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, jaa." kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsu kepada Mio, lalu berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi.

Mio yang melihat Sakura berjalan keluar hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya ia terlalu terjerumus ke masalah percintaan Sakura dengan Peter, sungguh, mereka berdua pasangan yang benar benar aneh bin nyata.

"Hoi, Mio!!!!!" teriak Kate kepada Mio, Mio menengok ke arah Kate, terlihat wajah Kate yang ngos ngosan dan berkeringat, "Ada apa hingga wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Mio kebingungan.

"Kira sudah ditemukan!"

* * *

 

Mayu panik berat, Stiles tiba tiba berteriak seperti orang gila dan suasana restoran langsung chaos, Mayupun bertanya dalam hati, mengapa Stiles tiba tiba panik ketika melihatnya?

Apa karena _kejadian itu_?

Mengapa Stiles tidak melupakan kejadian itu? Padahal ia ingin sekali melupakan kejadian itu, ia tahu ia lepas kendali saat itu, ia hanya ingin dimaafkan oleh Stiles, tapi, apakah mungkin ia dapat memaafkan dirinya yang hampir mengambil nyawanya? 

"Hei, ambulans sudah datang!" teriak salah satu pengunjung, dan beberapa detik kemudian, paramedis pun mengurusi Stiles, wajah lelaki yang bersamanya pun terlihat khawatir, sepertinya ia adalah orang yang penting dalam kehidupan Stiles.

Dan lelaki itupun melihat Mayu, dan raut wajahnya pun berubah, dengan tiba tiba, ia menerjang Mayu dan memegang kerahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap suamiku, hah?" teriak lelaki itu, Mayu pun ketakutan setengah mati, ia pun meraba raba meja disekelilingnya dan mengambil sebuah pisau, dengan spontan, ia menusukkan pisau itu ke tangan lelaki itu dan lari keluar dari restoran, sementara itu, para pengunjung restoran tambah panik melihat kejadian itu.

Mayu pun belari sekencang mungkin saking ketakutannya, ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa suaminya bisa menerjang dia secara tiba tiba.

Ataukah Stiles menceritakan kejadian penyerangan tersebut kepada suaminya itu? Mayu tidak tahu, sungguh tidak tahu, satu hal yang kini dipikirannya adalah bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari situasi chaos seperti ini. Apalagi ia secara tidak sengaja menyerang suami Stiles (Meskipun salah suami Stiles, sih...)

* * *

Kira membeku ditempat.

Didepannya, seorang lelaki yang ia kenal, sangat ia kenal, tertidur pulas disofa itu.

"S....S...Scott?" 

Tunangan brengeseknya itu adalah penculiknya? 

"Tenang... Tenang..." kata Kira sambil mengelus eluskan dadanya, ia pun berjinjit melewati Scott yang sedang tertidur, dan mengambil handphone Scott yang berada tak jauh didekat tubuh Scott, Kira pun mengetik angka 911 dan memencet tombol telepon.

"Halo, 911, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"T...Tolong, saya disekap..."

"Dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"Kira... Yukimura..."

"OMG... OMG... kami akan menolong saudara dengan segera, jangan matikan sambungannya."

Kira pun memegang HP tersebut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Scott adalah penculiknya, ia tahu bahwa Scott agak saiko, tetapi, ia tidak mengira sampai segitunya.

"Kira?"

Kira menengok dan mendapati Scott terbangun dengan wajah yang super kaget, "Mengapa kau menculikku? Agar aku mengundurkan diri dari dunia Idol?" teriak Kira kepada Scott, "Tunggu, maksud kau apa???" tanya Scott

GUPYANG! Kira melempar sebuah guci yang tak jauh darinya, dan mengenai kepala Scott, Scottpun tersungkur ke lantai, sementara Kira terengah engah dan berlutut. 

* * *

"Kau tidak diapa apakan oleh Scott?" tanya Mio kepada Kira. Kira menangguk lemas.

20 menit sesudah itu, polisi datang dan menangkap Scott, dikarenakan Scott mengalami luka dikepala yang cukup parah, iapun dilarikan ke rumah sakit, sementara Kira kini berada dikantor polisi.

"Kira!!!!" teriakan itu tidak asing dikuping Kira, Kira pun menengok dan melihat Sayaka dengan wajah sumringah, Sayaka dengan spontan memeluk Kira dengan erat.

"Yaka, kau berat sekali!!!" teriak Kira, "Untunglah kau tidak apa apa! si Saiko itu setidaknya sudah ditangkap! Kita harus merayakan ini!" teriak Sayaka kesenangan, "Tetap saja, kau ini berat, aku ga bisa nafas nih!" omel Kira.

Mio pun hanya bisa melihat kelakuan 2 orang itu, dan menghela nafas, idol yang keanak anakan, itulah kata batin Mio.

"Mio, aku mau bicara denganmu, ada hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan." kata Kate secara tiba tiba, Kira pun langsung menengok dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah 180 derajat.

"...Kate?" kata Kira syok, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Kira. Aku senang kau tidak apa apa." kata Kate sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, permisi, aku dan Detektif Tomonaga mau berbicara sebentar saja." lanjut Kate, lalu Kate menarik Mio, menjauh dari Sayaka dan Kira.

"Hei, Kira, kau kenal orang itu?" tanya Sayaka kebingungan, Kira pun menangguk dan menghela nafas. 'Sayaka tidak boleh tahu relasiku dengan Kate.' kata batin Kira.

* * *

Sakura berbaring diranjangnya, ia tidak bisa tidur hari ini, pikirannya masih tersangkut di press conference tadi sore, sungguh, meskipun Mio menyarankan untuk coba mengerti pemikiran Peter, namun, ia tidak tahu mengapa, ia masih tidak bisa mengerti pemikiran Peter.

Mungkin ia harus melihatnya dari sisi Peter, namun, untuk membayangkannya saja membuat kepalanya pusing, sepertinya skandal ini sudah out of control. Seperti hidupnya dan sepertinya hidup Peter. 

'Daripada aku gelisah tidak jelas seperti ini, lebih baik aku main laptop dahulu...' kata batin Sakura, ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju meja tempat laptopnya ditaruh, ia pun menyalakannya dan membuka emailnya.

Ia mendapat email baru ternyata.

"Siapa ya, yang mengirimkan aku email malam malam seperti ini???" kata Sakura kebingungan, ia pun mengklik email tersebut. 

_With great pleasure_

_Yuki Kashiwagi_   
_& Ren Keegan Swift_

_invite you to join them_   
_at the celebration of their marriage_

_Saturday, the tenth of September_   
_two thousand sixteen_   
_at half past four in the afternoon_

_Oviatt Penthouse_   
_617 S. Olive St., Los Angeles, CA_

_Dinner and dancing to follow_

Wajah Sakurapun kaget setengah mati, Yuki Kashiwagi, mentornya yang terkenal anti laki laki, menikah? Bencana macam apa ini?

"Haruppi! Yuki-san menikah!!!!!" teriak Sakura. "Sudah tahu dari seminggu yang lalu, kau itu kudet sekali!" teriak Haruppi, Sakura langsung bengong mendengarnya.

"KALAU BEGITU MENGAPA ENGKAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU, DASAR HARUKA KODAMA BODOH!"

* * *

 

Peter hanya duduk disofa, memikirkan kebodohannya selama beberapa hari ini, sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati gadis mungil yang mungkin merebut hatinya semenjak ia bertemu dengannya, tetapi, mulutnya yang bodoh itu selalu mengacaukan semuanya.

"Sialan, mengapa ini terjadi???" teriak Peter frustasi, rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja, persetan dengan karirnya atau fans fansnya, ia malu berat karena membuat Sakura menangis seperti itu, ia sampai bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, lelaki macam apa dia?

Disaat yang tidak tepat, teleponnya berbunyi, Peter langsung menangkatnya.

"Hoi, ini Yuki." kata orang itu, wajah Peter langsung berubah, Yuki Kashiwagi, salah satu bridesmaid dipernikahan Yuka Kizami yang kemudian menjadi salah satu rekan kerjanya, tiba tiba meneleponnya pada malam hari.

"Ada apa kau sampai meneleponku malam malam?" tanya Peter kebingungan, "Aku cuma mau kasih tau, Sabtu ini aku akan menikah, di Oviatt Penthouse, karena aku ada nomor teleponmu, makanya aku tidak mengirimkanmu email undangan pernikahanku, kau akan datang kan dengan Sakura?" tanya Yuki, "Memang Sakura juga diundang?" tanya Peter balik, "Dasar lelaki bodoh, aku mengundang Sakura juga lah! Aku kan mentornya dia!" teriak Yuki, "Dia... tidak memberi tahuku..." kata Peter, "Dasar kalian pasangan aneh bin nyata, bukannya saling tahu satu sama lain, kalian malah ga mengenal kegiatan ataupun hal hal satu sama lain, setahun pacaran kalian ngapain aja sih?" omel Yuki lagi kepada Peter, "Ya sudah, yang penting kau dan Sakura harus datang ke pernikahanku, atau aku cincang kalian berdua!" omel Yuki sebelum mematikan teleponnya.

"Tung... Yah... Dimatiin lagi." kata Peter sambil menghela nafas, sekarang ia harus mengajak Sakura kepernikahan Yuki atau Yuki akan marah seperti orang gila, dan artinya besok ia harus mendatangi apartemen Sakura untuk membujuknya, sungguh, ia tidak mengerti mengapa hidupnya bisa sekacau ini.

* * *

"Kau sudah gila? Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau Scott pelakunya?"

"Tapi, Kate, aku tidak yakin bahwa Scott itu adalah pelakunya, aku sudah tanya ke Kira, katanya, Scott kelihatan kebingungan saat ditanya."

"Kau tahukan, kalau Scott itu sick as fuck? dia bisa saja berpura pura! Aku ga mau tau, kau harus menginterogasi Scott ketika ia sadar nantinya!"

Katepun meninggalkan Mio sendirian diruangan kerja itu, Kate menyuruhnya untuk menginterogasi Scott, dan menetapkan Scott sebagai tersangka, tetapi, naluri Mio mengatakan bahwa Scott bukanlah pelaku penculikan Kira, tapi Kate begitu yakin hingga membentaknya.

Mio pun berpikir, kasus ini terlalu membingungkan, disatu sisi, Scott sepertinya adalah pelakunya, tetapi, disisi lain, menurut pengakuan Kira, Scott seperti... kebingungan.

Tetapi tugas adalah tugas, jika besoknya Scott sadar, ia mau tidak mau harus menginterogasi Scott dan menetapkan Scott sebagai tersangka penculikan Kira Yukimura, tunangannya sendiri.

Mio pun mengacak acak rambutnya karena pusing, sepertinya ia harus mengambil liburan setelah kasus ini selesai.


	17. Nigga, Hell No!

"Hah? Kira sudah ditemukan?" teriak Acchan dimeja makan, lantas, teriakan Acchan itu membuat kedua orangtuanya dan tantenya menengok kepadanya, "Iya, dan kau siapa yang menculiknya? tunangannya sendiri, Scott!" kata tantenya, yakini Kate kepada Acchan, "Aku sudah menduga bahwa dia adalah pelaku dari penculikkan Kira!" lanjut Kate dengan semangat, ayah Acchan, yakini Chris, hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat anak dan adiknya begitu heboh dalam membicarakan penculikan Kira.

"Hei, kita semua sedang sarapan disini, janganlah kalian berdua asik ngerumpi sendiri." kata ibu Acchan kepada mereka berdua, "Yaaah, padahal kan aku mau nanya bagaimana Scott bisa tertangkap... Mama mah ga seru!" omel Acchan, "Tapi kita kan sedang makan, itu tidak sopan loh kalau makan sambil berbicara." nasehat ibu Acchan, "Iya deh..." kata Acchan dengan nada datar.

"Oh ya, papa lupa! Papa dapat undangan dari Yuki Kashiwagi, kalian tahu kan? Presenter dan Model terkenal dari Jepang?" kata ayahnya tiba tiba, ketiganya mengangguk, "Nah, seminggu yang lalu, papa dapat undangan pernikahan Yuki! Kalian semua mau ikut?" lanjut ayah Acchan, wajah Acchan langsung bersinar sinar, bagaimana tidak, keluarganya diundang ke pernikahan salah satu model internasional yang juga merupakan mentor dari idol kesayangannya, Sakura.

Mungkin mempunyai orangtua yang merupakan paparazzi, eh, maksudnya wartawan infotaiment ada untungnya juga.

"Jadi, kapan pernikahannya dilaksanakan?" tanya Acchan penasaran, "Sabtu ini, nanti saat ditempat pernikahannya, janganlah kau membuat kegaduhan, papa ga mau kejadian dipernikahan Takahashi Juri terjadi lagi di pernikahan Yuki, paham?" kata ayahnya tegas, Acchan mengangguk dengan semangatnya.

Ia harus memberitahukan berita bahagia ini kepada Naana, pasti ia akan berteriak seheboh hebohnya disekolahan nanti.

"Oh ya, Papa..." kata Acchan, "Iya?" tanya ayahnya, "Naana boleh ikut tidak? Naana kan ngefans berat sama Yuki..." tanya Acchan balik, "Boleh saja! Nanti disana kau tidak punya teman sama sekali kan kacau." kata ibunya. "Asiiiiik!" teriak Acchan kesenangan, "Dan papa dengar, nanti Sakura dengan kekasihnya juga akan datang, jangan fangirling ya, ini salah satu teman ayah soalnya." kata ayahnya, "Sungguh? Sakura akan ke pernikahan Yuki???" teriak Acchan.

"Tuh kan, ia langsung heboh seperti itu..." kata Kate sambil menahan tawa, "Biarkanlah, dia kan kelas 6 SD, wajar dia berperilaku seperti itu, setidaknya ia tidak menyimpang seperti anak anak pada umumnya..." kata ayah Acchan.

* * *

Peter benar benar gelagapan, ia kini berada didepan apartemen Sakura, dan dia kebingungan harus berbicara apa ke Sakura agar ia mau ikut dengannya ke pernikahan Yuki.

'Mampus aku.' kata batin Peter panik, ia ingin mengetuk pintu itu, tetapi ia tidak mau sampai Haruppi yang membuka pintu itu, kalian tahu lah akhirnya kalau Haruppi yang membuka pintu? Bisa bisa ia jadi perkedel 10 detik kemudian.

"Ok, Peter, kau pasti bisa, ini hanya mengajak Sakura pergi ke pernikahan Yuki! Tenang... Tenang..." kata Peter kepada dirinya sendiri, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu itu, namun, tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Peter mengulangi hal yang sama selama 5 kali, namun hasilnya sama saja, tidak dibuka sama sekali.

"Hei! Si brengsek! Kau ngapain disitu?" teriak seseorang dibelakangnya, Peter menoleh dan mendapati Haruppi dan Sakura yang tak jauh dari posisinya, wajah Haruppi kelihatan marah besar, sementara Sakura mukanya kusut berat. Nampaknya mereka baru pulang dari pasar swalayan.

"Ohh... fuck..." kata Peter.

* * *

 "EEEEH? Kau diundang ke pernikahan Yuki Kashiwagi?"

"Jangan kencang kencang juga, nanti semua pada heboh!"

"Tapi tetap saja, kau itu sangat beruntung!"

"Kan aku juga ajak kamu, Naana..."

Hening...

"Eh?????!" teriakan Naana sukses membuat 1 kelas berpaling kepada mereka berdua, "Kan aku sudah bilang jangan kencang kencang, Naana!" omel Acchan, "Maaf... Kau serius mengajakku ke pernikahan Yukirin? Hwaaaa! Kau baik hati sekali!" kata Naana berseri seri, lalu secara spontan Naana memeluk Acchan dan sukses membuat Acchan teriak kaget serta menarik perhatian (lagi) seiisi kelas.

"Oh iya..." kata Naana tiba tiba, "Dimana Mr.Stilinski? Kok tidak ada ya?" lanjutnya sambil kebingungan, "Ah... aku baru menyadari juga, dimana pula orang itu, tadi Mr.Hale juga tidak masuk, kan?" kata Acchan. "Hei, kalian berdua! Mr. Hale dan Mr.Stilinski masuk Rumah Sakit, katanya sih kemarin mereka diserang orang tanpa sebab di Restoran Cepat Saji..." kata teman sekelasnya kepada mereka berdua, "Hah? Diserang?" tanya Naana kebingungan.

"Yang nyerang katanya sih perempuan... Tau deh dimana..."

* * *

 

"Hoi, Mio, kita mendapat kasus baru lagi." Kata Kate kepada Mio, Mio pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu memutar badannya yang duduk dikursi dan menghadap ke arah Kate, "Apa lagi? Soal masalah penculikan itu? Kan aku sudah bilang..."

"Bukan bodoh, ini soal penusukan, orangnya barusan ditangkap tadi pagi, dan kita yang menurusi kasusnya." kata Kate, "... dan yang aku dengar... dia pernah menusuk seseorang hingga sekarat..."lanjut Kate sambil berusaha menakut nakuti Mio, "Halah, kau tidak bisa menakuti aku lagi, yang penting, kita harus meninterogasi orang ini, kau mengerti?" kata Mio kesal, Kate pun tertawa terbahak bahak melihat reaksi Mio.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang interogasi yang dipenuhi oleh staff staff, para staff nampaknya sedang melihat sang penusuk dibalik kaca ruang interogasi tersebut, "Cantik ya... Sayang psikopat..." kata salah satu staff, "Hei, minggir kalian!" teriak Mio dengan kasar sambil menyikut staff staff itu dan sesaat  itu juga, raut wajah Mio berubah 180 derajat setelah melihat orang dibalik kaca tersebut.

"M...Mayu?" teriak Mio kaget.

Didepannya adalah Mayu, sahabat SMA dari sepupunya, setahunya, ia anak yang baik baik, tapi mengapa kini ia terjerat masalah penusukan?

"Kau kenal?" tanya Kate kepada Mio, "Dia hanya teman sepupuku, itu saja." kata Mio dengan wajah masih syok, "Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak usahlah, biar aku sendiri." kata Kate, "Tidak! Aku harus tau mengapa ia bisa menusuk seseorang, siapa tahu dia diserang?" kata Mio dengan tegas. "... Ya sudah, tapi kau jangan sampai marah marah kepada orang itu kalau sampai alasaanya bukanlah selfdefense atau apa..." kata Kate, Mio menangguk dan mereka berdua memasuki ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"Kau mau mengajak Sakura ke pesta pernikahan Yukirin? Tidak akan kuizinkan!"

Teriakan Haruppi itu mengaung ngaung di kuping Peter, didepannya terdapat Haruppi yang sedang mengomelinya dan Sakura yang sepertinya diam saja, sesekali Peter menolehkan kepala, namun ia langsung dibentak lagi oleh Haruppi. Memang dasar apes si Peter.

"Kau sudah membuat dia nangis nangis gaje di jalanan, membuat dirinya macam kayak badut pulang pulang dari press conference! Sampai kau mampus aku juga tidak akan pernah memaafkan kelakuanmu yang super duper menyebalkan itu, masih syukur aku tidak memitas kepalamu itu atau mencukur janggut jelekmu itu! Kalau aku tidak punya hati mungkin kau sudah mampus! Enyahlah kau!" teriak Haruppi lagi, saking emosinya, wajah Haruppi sampai merah banget, dan Peter jadi panik.

Persetan dengan omelan Yukirin saat pernikahannya nanti, ia lebih baik pulang daripada ia menjadi perkedel ditangan Haruppi.

"Haruppi, cukup."

1 detik sebelum Peter mengambil ancang ancang berlari seperti orang dikejar anjing gila, Sakura tiba tiba berbicara, Haruppi langsung diam, "Ini urusanku dan Peter, dan... Okay, daripada kau dicincang oleh Yukirin, aku akan menemanimu, itu saja. Sekarang kau pulang." kata Sakura dengan singkat, "Terima kasih! Kau menolongku! Sampai jumpa nanti!" kata Peter yang kemudian langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen.

"Kau sudah gila, memaafkan Peter?" omel Haruppi, "Sudahlah, ini kan demi keselamatan kita berdua, itu saja kok." kata Sakura singkat sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

Sakura langsung mengunci pintunya, dan sesaat kemudian berteriak kencang.

"Aaaaaa! Kok aku maafin???? Tapi reaksi Peternya lucu!!!"

Sakura secara spontan menutup mulutnya sesaat setelah ia berteriak, Sakura langsung kebingungan, mengapa ia berteriak seperti itu ya? Padahal ia kemarin menangis nangis macam orang bodoh gara gara Peter keceplosan.

'Sudahlah, biarlah itu berlalu, yang penting dipernikahan Yukirin aku harus sebisa mungkin berbaur...' kata batin Sakura, Sakura pun bangkit dan melemparkan diri ke kasur yang tak jauh dari lokasi ia duduk tadi, 'Oh iya... tadi reaksi Peter lucu banget loh... Apa dia takut sama Haruppi?' kata batin Sakura kebingungan.

Sementara itu, Haruppi hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar teriakan Sakura, memang dasar tukang acting, didepan Peter kayak orang ngambek, padahal dia mau isengin balik kelakuan Peter kemarin.

**Flashback**

**"Hoi, Sakura, si monyet tuh." bisik Haruppi tiba tiba sambil menunjuk Peter yang mengetuk ngetuk pintu seperti orang bodoh, jarak mereka yang bekisar 1 meter membuat Peter tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua.**

**"Hei, aku punya ide untuk membalas kelakuannya kemarin, aku akan pura pura bete, tenang saja, ini akan berhasil kok." bisik Sakura kepada Haruppi, "Ide bagus, darimana kau kepikiran ide seperti itu?" tanya Haruppi kepada Sakura, "Tadi malam, pintar kan?" jawab Sakura.**

**"Ok... Kita mulai... 1,2,3... Hei! Si brengsek! Kau ngapain disitu?" Teriak Haruppi, sementara Sakura memasang wajah kusut agar Peter tambah panik, dan hasilnya... Peter panik berat.**

**Flashback end**

'Tunggu, apa mungkin Sakura benar benar jatuh cinta terhadap Peter? Sungguh skenario yang buruk...' kata batin Haruppi sambil tergeli geli.

**Author's Note:**

> Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya :3


End file.
